


Fading Faith

by OnewingLadybug



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnewingLadybug/pseuds/OnewingLadybug
Summary: “When the dappled light of dawn appears, a new path of peace is forged from unexpected hoof prints.”Fawnpaw is visited by Starclan with the vague notion that she will not only become leader of Riverclan, but lead the clans into a new dawn. An era of peace. All the medicine cat can offer is a prophecy given to her moons ago, a prophecy that answers no questions. Growing frustrated, the apprentice decides to follow the code to the letter. But Starclan is unwilling to answer any questions, and the cracks in the code’s logic grow larger and larger, along with Fawnpaw’s doubt.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Fawnpaw yawned, expecting to see the sunlight streaming into the den, Frogpaw’s gentle snoring mixing with the bird chirps to fill the quiet morning. Instead, her vision was hazy, as if her peripheral vision were smudged and blurred. Long, feather soft grass brushed against her legs and underbelly. A clear stream burbled somewhere nearby, a gentle breeze carrying the warm, sweet scent of wildflowers.  
Fawnpaw heard pawsteps and whispers coming from a place she couldn’t pinpoint. She angled her ears, but the whispers surrounded her from everywhere.  
“Hello?” She took a step, sparks of starlight bursting from the ground around her paws like embers.  
She followed the steam, catching the smallest hint of cat-scent. A flash of dark grey fur appeared, but was gone as quickly as it was there. Fawnpaw blinked, wondering if she’d imagined their existance. The grass was flattened in spots, so a cat had clearly been there.  
The mumbling whispers became louder, yet no clearer. It was as if the voices were no more than a howling wind. More voices joined the windy whispers until they were no longer whispers, but a caterwaul. Fawnpaw pinned her ears back against the noise, feeling uneasy, yet compelled to continue towards it.  
A ring of bushes and heavy stones surrounded where the voices were loudest. Carefully, she pushed through a bush, the spiked leaves combing her thick fur.  
The cats sitting there were blurred and nearly transparent, as if she were looking at them from underwater. Riverclan scent overwhelmed Fawnpaw as it suddenly flooded off the cats. One cat was talking, a fluffy grey cat, more a smudged cloud then a fully formed cat. She scanned the crowd, a mess of pelt colors and cat sizes. Fawnpaw couldn’t count how many cats there were, but her gaze stopped on an oddly clear grey tom.  
His amber eyes burned into Fawnpaw, and he reeked of Shadowclan scent. He watched Fawnpaw for a heartbeat before turning to the middle of the circle.  
Following his gaze, she landed on a thick furred ginger cat with dark spots running down their back.  
Very familiar spots on very familiar thick fur.  
Fawnpaw shook her head, her blurry vision must have been tricking her brain. The ginger cat stayed spotted and clear. The grey tom twitched his tail, silently beckoning Fawnpaw forward.  
The cats stayed clouded and smeared no matter how close Fawnpaw got. She accidentally bumped into a vague red cat, her shoulder slipping through them, like they were little more than mist.  
The grey cat’s eyes were level with the ginger cat, his tail swishing slowly, methodically. Fawnpaw caught the ginger cats eyes, and all doubt was erased from her mind.  
It was her.  
An older version of her, at least. Sleek, thick fur replaced her current scruffy pelt, faint nursery scent still clinging desperately to it. One ear was nicked, her eyes held mixed emotions Fawnpaw couldn’t read.  
A feeling like slipping into a sun-warmed pond washed over Fawnpaw and a formless Starclan cat stepped through her, pressing what Fawnpaw assumed was their muzzle to older Fawnpaw’s head. She winced, a burst of light blooming on her forehead for a few moments.  
The Starclan cats lifted their heads, their voices suddenly totally understandable.  
“Fawnstar! Fawnstar!”  
What? Fawnstar? This is a leader ceremony?  
Fawnpaw’s head swam, but the Starclan cats were not done.  
A white cat stepped forward, their voice distorted, but coherent.  
“Rejoice, for Fawnstar will lead the clans to a new dawn. Your pawsteps will light the path to a new era of peace!”  
Fawnpaw stared at her older self, speechless. It was as if her mind stalled. A strange mixture of giddy excitement and confusion swirled around her mind. The grey tom swept his tail over Fawnpaw’s shoulders, and suddenly they were in a forest. Pine trees towered over them, the scent of cedar all around Fawnpaw. Such a sudden change made her nauseous.  
The tom looked at her, his expression unreadable.  
“W-what was that? Who are you? What do they mean I’ll lead us to a new dawn?” Her excitement was short lived as the weight of her situation sat in her stomach alongside the nausea.  
“It is your destiny. The clans have been in unrest for too long.”  
“But, why me?”  
“You were chosen, even Starclan could not change this fact.” She was annoyed at how utterly unhelpful he was being.  
“I don’t know how to do that, I’m just an apprentice!”  
The grey tom remained unwavered, his expression neutral. Fawnpaw could see the pine trees faintly through the tom. He was starting to creep her out. He seemed to flicker in and out of view, like fish scales flashing in the sunlight.  
“You will learn. I trust you to do what is right.”  
“What is right?”  
He shook his head, guilt flashing in his eyes for just a moment.  
“I cannot tell you.”  
“But-” her voice was lost to the wind as the tom faded further. Her vision became hazy once more, lost in a thick fog.  
“Wait!”  
Her eyes shot open, weak dawn light just barely creeping into the den. Her eyes adjusted as she scanned the suddenly too crowded and stuffy feeling den. Everyone’s nests were huddled close to fight off the leaf-bare chill. Carefully, Fawnpaw stepped over the apprentices, avoiding stepping on Cinderpaw’s outstretched tail.  
She did not want to anger Cinderpaw, especially not so early.  
The freezing air stung Fawnpaw’s face and ears, frost coated grass crunching underfoot. She clambered onto the flat rock, shuddering as the chill seeped into her bones. She tried soaking in the warm sunlight the rock absorbed, her thoughts racing.  
Why did the clans need to change? What “new dawn” was needed?  
An inkling of pride swelled in her chest as her eyes fell on the Leader’s Rock rising high above camp. What was it like to sit up there, how powerful it must feel?  
She angled her ears towards the medicine cat den, straining to hear if her brother or Sagestone were awake, remembering the questions stuck in her mind.  
“Fawnpaw?”  
She jumped, startled. She whipped her head around to see Palebelly standing by the flat rock. The elder’s green eyes were wide with concern.  
“Oh I’m sorry dearie, I didn’t mean to startle you,” she chuckled. Fawnpaw quickly groomed her tail, smoothing down the puffed up fur.  
“Sorry Palebelly, I was lost in thought, that’s all.”  
“You’re up awful early.” Palebelly pulled herself onto the rock next to her granddaughter.  
“Hmm? I just had trouble sleeping, and the den was so hot.”  
Palebelly smiled fondly. “Yes, you’re in such a large group. When I was your age, it was just me, Blackbriar, and Pikescale. Oh, and Shellpaw. Poor dearie.”  
Fawnpaw had heard about Palebelly’s generation before, only four apprentices felt like so few now that Minnowpaw, Frogpaw, and Cinderpaw were there.  
“Don’t worry, Morningpaw and Sandpaw are nearly warriors.”  
“True.”  
Palebelly nudged her. “Is that all that’s bothering you dearie?” Fawnpaw hesitated. Was she supposed to discuss Starclan dreams?  
“I… had a weird dream last night. I’m not sure what it means,” she said, her tail tip twitching. Palebelly narrowed her eyes.  
“Was it Starclan?”  
“Maybe? I’m not sure. Everything’s pretty fuzzy now.” She didn’t want to lie, but the wrath of Starclan scared her.  
“You should speak to Sagestone. It’s never wise to ignore Starclan, or dreams that could be Starclan.”  
“I think they’re asleep.” She looked at the den, watching the cattails rustle in the wind.  
“Oh Sagestone’ll be up soon. She’s always awake early to meditate. I’m usually the only one up earlier than her, even dawn patrol isn’t out yet. Blackbriar is such a lazy oaf, sleepin’ the day away.” A rusty purr rumbled in her throat.  
“Why are you always up so early?” Fawnpaw watched the sky begin to turn from pale pink to soft blue, letting out a large yawn.  
“It’s peaceful, and when you’re as old as me, you learn to enjoy some peace and quiet. You young ones are so eager to do things and get into scraps. At least I’ve lived my life without some big prophecy about fire or the lake turning to blood.”  
Fawnpaw laughed nervously. Her dream may not have been a prophecy per se, but worry creeped up from deep within the pit of her stomach.  
Palebelly laid her tail on Fawnpaw’s shoulders. “Everything’ll be fine dearie, Sagestone always clears up issues of Starclan. Besides, you’re a strong cat.”  
Fawnpaw smiled weakly, forcing a small purr.  
When all the pink left the sky, the cattails rustled and Sagestone pushed through, lazily stretching and shaking her thick white pelt. Scraps of leaves and flower petals fluttered off her fur. Bright, dried berry juice was smeared all over her paws and cheek.  
“Oh, she’s awake!” Fawnpaw said, eager to go talk to her.  
“Wait, give her a moment. Her morning prayers are very important, I wouldn’t interrupt her.”  
Fawnpaw watched the medicine cat curiously. Sagestone sat, meticulously arranging her paws, wrapping her brown tail neatly over her front paws. She dipped her head slightly, closed her eyes, and began murmuring nearly silently. Her mouth moved, but Fawnpaw couldn’t even begin to understand the words.  
Soon enough, she stood back up, finally noticing the two she-cats. She gave Palebelly a friendly wave of her tail, then looked at Fawnpaw with confusion. She padded over to them.  
“Well, you’re up early Fawnpaw, you aren’t on dawn patrol are you?” She glanced at the warriors den, her ears twitching to hear any movement.  
“Yeah I couldn’t sleep. I was actually hoping to talk to you, I had an odd dream last night.”  
Sagestone’s expression turned from friendly to deadly serious within a moment. Her ear flicked, but her face was still as stone. It made Fawnpaw uneasy, worry began being replaced by a spike of pure anxiety.  
“Come, we can discuss in my den. Berrypaw is still asleep.” She nodded to Palebelly before silently heading back into the den.  
Fawnpaw looked uneasily at her grandmother before following Sagestone, pushing into the den. The mix of sharp and sweet herb scent didn’t help her churning stomach.  
“Tell me about this dream,” said Sagestone.  
“Everything was hazy, but I saw cats. I think they were cats? They were all super shapeless and blurry, except for two.” Fawnpaw shifted her weight nervously, trying to keep her tail from twitching. She took a breath.  
“One was grey, he smelled like Shadowclan. The other was… me.”  
“You saw yourself? As in your reflection?” Sagestone looked puzzled.  
“Not exactly,” Fawnpaw said slowly. “I was older, it looked like a leader ceremony.”  
Sagestone’s eyes widened, then narrowed.  
“Did they say anything?”  
“They said I’d lead the clans to a new dawn, and… um… light the way to peace?” Shock filled Sagestone’s face.  
“So I was right,” she murmured.  
“Right? Right about what?”  
“When the dappled light of dawn appears, a new path of peace is forged from unexpected hoof prints.”  
“What?”  
“I received that message moons ago. I saw a trail with odd prints I’ve only seen once before. Deer prints. Deer rarely show up around here, especially on our side of the lake. For a while, I had my eye on Dawntail, but those deer prints stumped me. Then you were born, with your spotted, dappled pelt. When your mother named you Fawnkit, I was convinced. This dream you’ve had seals it.”  
“But, I don’t know how to be leader. I don’t know what new dawn I’m supposed to lead us to!” Her voice grew shrill with panic, the fur on her neck and hackles beginning to rise, her tail lashing, scattering bits of herbs. Being a clan leader felt much more stressful than it had before.  
“Calm down!” Sagestone hissed sharply, looking back to the small cave in the back of the den where they slept. A lump of ginger fur slowly rose and fell. Sagestone sighed.  
“You’ll be fine, I know it’s a lot to process right now, but you’ll be alright.” She groomed Fawnpaw’s forehead, a gesture that attempted to comfort the frantic apprentice.  
“The grey cat told me that… I’d know what to do, that I’ll do what’s right…” Her voice trembled, but her fur began to lie flat again.  
“Right now, your job is to be an apprentice for your clan. You’re too young to worry about this right now.” She lifted Fawnpaw’s chin with her paw, a sad smile on her face. “Starclan’s ways don’t always seem fair, even to me.”  
“Can’t you ask Starclan what I’m supposed to do?”  
“I can try, but Starclan rarely gives a straight answer. I trust you to make good decisions though.”  
“Fawnpaw? What’re you doing here?” Berrypaw wandered into the main part of the den, bleary eyed and ungroomed.  
“Did we wake you Berrypaw?” Sagestone asked, smoothing down his ruffled cheek fur.  
“No, not really.” Berrypaw looked Fawnpaw up and down. “Are you sick? You don’t look sick” He squinted.  
“What symptoms are you looking for?” Sagestone asked, sounding much more relaxed.  
“Um,” Berrypaw yawned and shook his head. “Watery, glazed eyes and a runny nose. And-” he placed his paw on his sister’s forehead. “A fever.”  
“Very good, and?”  
“Fawnpaw isn’t sick,” he said proudly.  
“Well I coulda told you that.”  
“I’ll explain everything later. Fawnpaw, you’re free to go.”  
“Thanks.” She left the den, angling her ears after hearing warriors talking softly. Chivefall, his mate Bluebellfur, and Ripplestar were talking quietly, discussing dawn patrol probably.  
“Starclan it’s cold. Why did I have to go on stupid dawn patrol?” Cinderpaw passed Fawnpaw, grumbling. She turned to Fawnpaw.  
“What’re you doing up so early? Why would any cat wanna be out in this cold?” She had a sneezing fit, then let out an exasperated groan.  
“Rough night?” Fawnpaw asked.  
“Yeah, no thanks to you thrashing about like a fresh caught fish.” Her tail lashed once.  
“Oh… sorry Cinderpaw. I was having a weird dream.”  
“Well if you keep having those dreams, why don’t we push your nest in the corner so you can thrash around without kicking me.”  
“Well I hope it won’t happen again,” Fawnpaw snapped. Cinderpaw blinked, taken aback.  
“Right…” She dragged herself towards Chivefall and her mentor Plumberry to wait for dawn patrol.  
Cold wind ruffled Fawnpaw’s fur, and since her mentor Rainmist wasn’t awake yet, she turned, slinking back into the apprentice den. Frogpaw was sprawled on his back, snoring softly. Sandpaw was sitting up in her nest, grooming her paw and ears. She gave Fawnpaw a friendly nod, unasked questions light in her eyes. Alderpaws' thick, fluffy tail spilled off his nest into Fawnpaw’s. She pushed it aside, flopping into her nest.  
She was so tired, but couldn’t fall back asleep, her thoughts racing like panicked minnows.  
Time both seemed to stop and move too quickly. After what felt like only a few moments, the other apprentices stirred.  
Minnowpaw snorted, rolling and completely falling out of her nest. She shook her head, pushing herself to her paws and half-heartedly smoothing her dark fur.  
“Mousebrain,” Fawnpaw mumbled fondly.  
“Hey, I heard that!” Minnowpaw trotted towards her friend, pawing Frogpaw’s head. “Wake up you lump of fur.”  
He made a half awake trilling noise.  
“Fawnpaw! Are you excited for today? Did it snow?” She stretched upwards, trying to see outside the den entrance.  
“No, no snow today.”  
“But it’s cold enough for it, and I’ve never seen it! Waspwing said that if his joints ache this much it means there’ll be snow soon!”  
“Okay first off, I’ve never seen it either, and second off, I think Waspwing meant that in a bad way. I don’t think he’s a fan of snow. Or anything for that matter.”  
“He likes Dappletuft,” Minnowpaw said. “And Sparkfur… I think.”  
“Is it training time?” Frogpaw’s sleepy voice cut in.  
“Nope, no more training for you Frogpaw, we’re sending you to the elders den forever!” Minnowpaw said, barely holding back laughter.  
“It’s Morningpaw and Sandpaw’s turn for the elders den.” He still didn’t sound awake. Minnowpaw rolled her eyes, disappointed to not get any reaction from her brother.  
“Ugh, is it? Morningpaw, get up,” Sandpaw said, her tail twitching as she nudged her sister.  
“C’mon Fawnpaw, I wanna get to training! Plus Waspwing said if I’m late to training, he’ll have me check the elders for fleas for a moon! I don’t think he’s serious, but you never know.” With that, she trotted out of the den, her tail held high.  
“Hey! Wait for me!” Frogpaw, suddenly awake, ran out after his sister, not even bothering to groom his ruffled fur or scraggly whiskers. Fawnpaw shook her head and followed, her paws heavy and worries ever so slightly eased.  
Dawn patrol wasn’t back yet, but the clan stirred much more. Palebelly was still stretched out of the flat rock, Lizardfoot sitting next to her talking. Mallowheart pushed out of the nursery, her belly swollen. Dappletuft followed her, having stayed in the nursery to keep the lone queen company. She joined Sparkfur and Waspwing, licking her mate’s ear before settling next to them.  
Frogpaw was already chattering away to both Minnowpaw and Loudbird. Loudbird sat quietly as his apprentice talked his ear off, cutting his sister off to brag about the impressive battle scars he knew he was going to get.  
Fawnpaw joined them, greeting her father and sitting with her denmates.  
“Fawnpaw! Who’d look better with some tattered ears, me or Minnowpaw?”  
“Uh-”  
“You’d only tatter your ears by falling out of a tree fish-brain!” Minnowpaw interjected.  
“The only reason your ears will get roughed up is if you keep bragging.” The three apprentices jumped as Waspwing’s gruff voice appeared behind them.  
Minnowpaw shook her head. “But look how cool Waspwing looks with his scars! Dark grey must work with battle scars.” She not so subtly licked her dark furred shoulder.  
“I think scary is a better word,” Frogpaw whispered to Fawnpaw, who snickered. Loudbird shot them a look that meant they shouldn’t laugh at the tom. Waspwing’s expression was unreadable, but he almost seemed a little sheepish with his apprentice’s comment. He cleared his throat.  
“Is Alderpaw coming? Dappletuft’s waiting.”  
“I can go get him, but where’s Rainmist?” Fawnpaw propped herself on her haunches, looking for the grey tabby.  
“I last saw her in Ripplestar’s den, I think she wanted to bring ‘im breakfast,” said Loudbird. “She should be out soon.”  
Fawnpaw nodded before padding back to her den, poking her head in. Alderpaw was still curled up, fast asleep.  
“Alderpaw! It’s time to get up!”  
The tom simply snorted, his eyes half opening before he rolled over. Fawnpaw groaned, padding over to him, shaking him.  
“Alright, alright I hear you.” She knew he wanted to sound mad, but Fawnpaw couldn’t help but laugh at the purr deep in his throat.  
“We were about to leave you behind,” she said.  
“You would not, you’d miss me,” Alderpaw said, smoothing his long, rumpled fur.  
“I’d miss not beating you in battle training.”  
“That sounds like a challenge,” he said, going into a mock crouch, as if he were about to pounce on Fawnpaw.  
“Oh it’s a promise,” she said with a smirk before turning to join the others back in the clearing. Dawn patrol had arrived back in camp. Cinderpaw, her eyes drooping and streaming, her breath weezy, pushed into the den to take a nap.  
Rainmist had also shown up, joining the group getting ready to go train.  
“Good morning Fawnpaw, I hope you’re ready to train hard,” she said with a large grin. Fawnpaw tried to hide the stress from last night, returning her mentor’s smile.  
“I already promised Alderpaw that I’d make him eat sand.”  
“Hey, give my apprentice some credit,” Dappletuft said, also joining them.  
“It’s refreshing to see you so competitive, Fawnpaw,” Loudbird teased. “This jumping frog must be rubbing off on ya.” He lightly cuffed Frogpaw’s ear.  
“I can still beat you in a fight,” said Frogpaw with a toothy grin.  
“Right.”  
“I’m here, I’m coming!” Alderpaw’s fur was nicely groomed, which was surprising given how quick it was.  
“About time,” Waspwing grumbled, stiffly rising to his paws. One would think he was an elder with how much he complained about his joints when it was cold out. Minnowpaw buzzed around him, rambling about snow.  
Alderpaw already towered over Dappletuft, so he tried to walk slower to keep pace with her.  
When they arrived at the training hollow, Alderpaw stretched his legs, loosening up after his plodding walk. His fluffy tail swishing slowly, a sign he was itching to start fighting.  
“Before we get started, last time we learned how not to panic on a battlefield, does anyone remember how?” Dappletuft said.  
“Remember your clanmates have you back?” Minnowpaw offered. Waspwing nodded approvingly.  
“What signals to give if you need help quickly,” said Alderpaw.  
Fawnpaw wracked her brain. She should know this, but her panicked brain couldn’t offer answers.  
“Fawnpaw? Frogpaw?” Loudbird asked.  
“How about this, why should you not panic?” Rainmist said.  
“So you don’t freeze up!” Frogpaw said proudly.  
“Um… to prevent accidents?” Fawnpaw hesitantly said.  
“This is true, and a good way to get into today’s lesson, protecting your underbelly,” Rainmist said. “Your underbelly is one of your weakest points and blows to it can take a while to heal or are easily infected. While pinned under another cat, it’s important to stay clear headed and know to protect yourself.” She looked towards Dappletuft for approval on how her mentoring was. The small she-cat nodded kindly.  
Fawnpaw felt anxious, yet strangely relieved that she’d gotten any answer out. What kind of mouse brained leader would she be if she didn’t have answers?  
“It’s important to know how to get out of a cat’s grasp as well, but for now, we’ll be focusing on protecting yourself,” Loudbird added.  
“Your hind legs are your greatest asset, as they guard your underbelly, and can kick back, pushing your opponent off of you,” said Waspwing.  
“Alderpaw, you’ll be good for this exercise since you’re bigger than the other apprentices,” said Dappletuft. “You may not always be evenly matched with your opponent size wise.”  
“Frogpaw, why don’t you start since you seemed so eager this morning?” Loudbird said. The speckled cat jumped into the sand pit, practically vibrating with excitement. Alderpaw began circling the younger cat slowly.  
“Remember, keep claws sheathed and bites gentle,” said Loudbird.  
“And ears down so they aren’t an easy hit,” Waspwing added, giving Frogpaw a pointed glare.  
“Watch closely you two,” Rainmist said to Fawnpaw and Minnowpaw. “Ready, set, spar!” 

Alderpaw pounced almost immediately, his fur fluffed up so he looked even bigger. Frogpaw squeaked as he was pinned to the sandy floor, a cloud of dust kicked up. He struggled to pull his hind paws up, but after a few heartbeats resorted to covering his face.  
“Alright, let him up. What could Frogpaw have done differently?” Loudbird asked as Frogpaw shook the sand from his fur and out of his ears.  
“Maybe dodged?” Minnowpaw offered.  
“A good strategy. Using his smaller size to move quickly could give him the upper paw.”  
“Staying lower?” Fawnpaw asked. “In order to have his limbs already close to his stomach?”  
“Very good Fawnpaw, not only that, but staying low to the ground makes you much harder to push over. This is useful against cats who are bigger than you, such as Thunderclan or Shadowclan cats,” Rainmist said.  
Pride further eased Fawnpaw’s anxiety, but something she couldn’t place nagged at her. The odd tom she’d seen wouldn’t leave her head, making battle training feel strangely nerve wracking.  
“Why don’t you go next?” Rainmist suggested, nudging Fawnpaw. “You promised to rough up Alderpaw.”  
Feeling less confident than that morning, Fawnpaw stepped into the sand pit, the ground shifting under her paws. Alderpaw smirked playfully.  
“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you.”  
“I don’t.” She returned his smirk, crouching and lashing her tail.  
“Ready, set, spar!” Rainmist said.  
Fawnpaw anticipated Alderpaw pouncing again, so she quickly jumped back. He hit the sand, scrambling back to his paws. Fawnpaw leaped onto his back, but Alderpaw’s larger size allowed him to roll over onto his back.  
“Oof,” Fawnpaw gasped, the air being pushed from her lungs. Alderpaw went to pin Fawnpaw, who only managed to pull her hind legs up. She batted his stomach while still trying to catch her breath.  
“Alright, here’s a good place to stop,” Dappletuft said. “Fawnpaw, you need to anticipate a roll like that so you can keep your air and kick your opponents now exposed underbelly while they’re on top of you. By waiting that long, you gave Alderpaw ample time to hit your face or bite you. He even could’ve locked you into a close grapple.”  
“However, that was a wonderful dodge at the beginning. You used Alderpaw’s side against him,” said Rainmist. Fawnpaw couldn’t help but feel disappointment, and she swore she could hear it in Rainmist’s voice.  
“You’ll all learn to be able to improvise better as we practice. The best thing to bring to a battle is unpredictability,” Loudbird said.  
Fawnpaw pulled herself from the sand pit to let Minnowpaw have a turn. She sat, replaying everything she could’ve done better. She picked sand from her claws as frustration burned under her fur.  
Stupid Starclan not letting me sleep well. Stupid grey cat being vague about me.  
Her tail tip twitched, her ears flattened.  
“Hey, don’t let it get to you Fawnpaw. You’re still learning,” said Rainmist. Fawnpaw let her tensed shoulders drop, trying to mute her emotions. It didn’t seem very leaderly to pout like that.  
Trying to ignore her feelings, she simply watched Minnowpaw and Alderpaw train.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was just barely streaked with crimson as Ripplestar led the clan towards the gathering island.  
“Are you nervous for your first gathering?” Rainmist asked. Fawnpaw shook her head, her paws aching to prance to the island.  
“I’m excited! Were you like this for your first gathering?”  
“You mean acting like an apprentice who just left camp for the first time?” Rainmist teased, nudging Fawnpaw’s shoulder.  
“Hey! I am not!”  
“Be sure to behave, you’re representing Riverclan while at the gathering,” Waspwing said, mostly to Minnowpaw. Sparkfur kept pace with the larger tom.  
“Aw cut them some slack Waspwing, don’t you remember your first gathering?” Sparkfur asked, nudging his friend. Waspwing flicked his tail.  
“I knew to not talk cats ears off.”  
Rainmist shuffled awkwardly, not looking Waspwing in the eye. Even warriors seemed intimidated by the gloomy tom. Minnowpaw rolled her eyes.  
“I won’t talk their ears off, I promise.” Her blue eyes shone in the growing moonlight, and Fawnpaw could just tell Minnowpaw was bursting at the seams trying to repress her excitement.  
“Do you have friends from other clans?” Fawnpaw asked her mentor as they carefully walked across the log bridge.  
“A few, I can introduce you if you’d like.”  
Fawnpaw nodded, suddenly overwhelmed with many mingled scents. She recognized Shadowclan scent, both from the border she had to mark and the strange grey tom from her dream. The smell was enough to make her queasy.  
She also smelled something like a mix of rabbits and wildflowers. Definitely Windclan scent.  
Scanning the crowd, her gaze landed on the gathering tree. The branches stretched widely over the crowd, a few brown leaves clinging stubbornly and fluttering. Ripplestar clambered up to join a skinny white tom and a short, stocky brown tom.  
They were so high up above everyone. How far could they see? How powerful must they feel?  
I’ll know that soon enough I suppose, Fawnpaw thought, a familiar mix of emotions bubbling up within her.  
“Hey, why don’t you take Minnowpaw with you so she can meet other cats,” Waspwing said, sticking very close to Sparkfur. Rainmist nodded, ushering Minnowpaw close to her.  
“Stick with me, wouldn’t want you two getting lost in the crowd.”  
Fawnpaw tried keeping her shoulders from brushing against other cats, tucking her tail between her hind legs so it wouldn’t get stepped on. Minnowpaw’s head and eyes were darting around, taking in the sheer amount of cats. She kept her tail held high, the tip flicking back and forth.  
Rainmist pushed into a small clearing where a grey she-cat, dark brown tabby tom, and calico she-cat were talking.  
“Nutshell! Quailfeather!” Rainmist purred. The two older cats turned, smiling.  
“Rainmist! It’s been too long, how are you?” The she-cat asked. She was tall and thin, smelling strongly of Windclan. The other two were clearly Shadowclan.  
“Who’re these two? Ripplestar gave you two apprentices?” The tom joked. Rainmist rolled her eyes, a wide grin plastered on her face.  
“This is my apprentice Fawnpaw, this one is Minnowpaw. She’s Waspwing’s apprentice.” Fawnpaw waved her tail.  
“You’ve met my apprentice Flutterpaw, right?” The tom, Nutshell, nudged the light calico she-cat. Fawnpaw finally got a good look at her as she dipped her head respectfully to Rainmist.  
Her thick fur looked soft, pale brown and peach splotched over an otherwise white pelt. Her light blue eyes had a friendly gleam in them, and she looked totally relaxed. This likely wasn’t her first gathering.  
“Hi! I’m Minnowpaw. I just became an apprentice with my brother and sister, do you have siblings? Is this your first gathering?”  
Flutterpaw blinked, a blank look on her face.  
“Minnowpaw, Waspwing told you not to bombard other cats and talk their ears off!” She cuffed her friend’s ear playfully to make her point.  
Plus, we don’t want to tell a rival clan too much, she thought to herself.  
“Oh, right, sorry.” She flattened her ears, bashful.  
“To answer, no this isn’t my first gathering and I don’t have siblings. There’s just my denmates Darkpaw and Babblepaw.”  
“My siblings are around here somewhere, and my mentor. He doesn’t like crowds,” said Minnowpaw.  
Flutterpaw nodded before turning her attention to Fawnpaw. “What about you, you’re Fawnpaw right?” Alderpaw talked about you.”  
“Oh, really?” Fawnpaw felt herself heat up under her pelt. “What’d he say?”  
“That he was excited to train with you, and he mentioned your brother?” She looked around as if she were trying to find which ginger cat could be Berrypaw.  
“Berrypaw’s a medicine cat, so he’s up there.” She pointed her tail to the gathering tree.  
“That’s cool! Smokecloud doesn’t have an apprentice yet, and he’s kinda old. What’s it like having your brother as the medicine cat?”  
“He likes it, so it’s nice. As long as he’s happy, and thankfully nobody’s been sick or really hurt so he hasn’t had much time to shine as a medicine cat.” She wasn’t lying, but hopefully this would shine Riverclan in a good light. They were healthy and strong.  
Flutterpaw nodded, seeming to almost study Fawnpaw.  
Before she could ask Flutterpaw anything else, she angled her ears back after hearing pawsteps. She saw more cats climbing over the tree bridge. A grey-brown tabby leaped onto the branches of the gathering tree. Her yellow eyes were narrowed, her expression almost smug.  
“She doesn’t look very friendly,” Minnowpaw whispered. Fawnpaw nodded, unable to take her eyes off the Thunderclan leader. The atmosphere on the island changed when she showed up.  
“Let’s begin the gathering!” She announced, her tail held high. “Thunderclan is blessed despite the leaf-bare challenges. Leafwillow has given birth to two kits, and Cherryberry has moved to the nursery expecting her second litter. My son’s kits.” She beamed with pride as thick as a heavy fog. A grey tabby tom perked up in the crowd, holding his head up.  
It must be her son, he wore the same smug look at the leader.  
“Congratulations Flystar. Your clan is not the only one that prospers,” Ripplestar began. “We have many new apprentices. Minnowpaw, Frogpaw, and Cinderpaw are fresh out of the nursery. We also have Fawnpaw and our new medicine cat Berrypaw joining us for this gathering.”  
The island erupted in cheers for the many apprentices. Minnowpaw’s held her head high, a beaming smile plastered on her face. Fawnpaw looked at her paws, a mixture of embarrassment and happiness swirling in her stomach.  
Ripplestar nodded to the skinny white tom next to him.  
“Thank you. We have a new warrior of Windclan, Falcontalon!” Froststar said.  
“Falcontalon! Falcontalon!”  
“We are working to quash down a bout of whitecough, as we still feel the loss of Gorsestar.” His ears lowered slightly before he lifted his head once more. “We are still strong however. As leafbare leaves, more rabbits will run. We pray to Starclan that comes soon.”  
“I will pray to Starclan for you,” Ripplestar said. “Now, Mousestar?”  
The small brown tom’s expression was hard to read as he stepped forward.  
“My border patrols have picked up Thunderclan scent on our side of the trees.” His voice had a growl on the edges of it. His tail lashed once.  
“You must be mistaken,” said Flystar simply with an ice cold gaze. “We chased a fox off our territory a while ago, that scent must’ve clung.”  
“Then isn’t it odd that we didn’t detect any trace of fox, just our border coated in Thunderclan scent.”  
“How dare you imply-”  
“Just don’t let it happen again,” Mousestar cut her off. “Froststar, I’d keep an eye on your border as well.”  
“Noted, Mousestar.” The white tom looked uncomfortable, shifting himself away from the other leaders. His eyes darted around, looking anywhere but the cats sitting alongside him on the branches.  
“I did not come to this gathering to be criticized! Thunderclan is leaving,” Flystar growled as she jumped down for the tree, her fur bristling.  
“I suppose that ends our gathering,” said Ripplestar, dipping his head to the other two leaders before also jumping from the tree. Mousestar muttered something Fawnpaw couldn’t hear.  
“I hope things go well for Shadowclan,” Rainmist said to Nutshell. The tom shook his head with a heavy sigh.  
“Who stuck bees in Flystar’s nest?” Minnowpaw asked, tail twitching. Flutterpaw snickered.  
“She’s been pushing it for a while, Mousestar and Marshstep hate it. You’re lucky you don’t have to deal with that,” she said.  
“Yikes,” Fawnpaw said, looking up at the now empty branch. She could almost see claw marks that Flystar, or perhaps some older leader, had scored into it. “I hope nothing bad happens.”  
“So do I,” Flutterpaw said uneasily, also staring at the same tree branch.  
“C’mon, we wouldn’t wanna get left behind,” Nutshell said.  
“It was nice meeting you two,” Flutterpaw said, her tail brushing over Fawnpaw’s in a way that she couldn’t tell if it was accidental or not. Rainmist also stood, leading the way back to camp.  
“So, what’d you think of your first gathering?” Rainmist asked.  
“There’s so many cats! The island is so cool too, I wanna sit on the tree!”  
Rainmist laughed. “Unfortunately, you can’t. It’s for leaders only. What’d you think Fawnpaw?”  
“It was fine, Flystar was pretty intense.”  
“Yeah, be glad we don’t share a border with her. My father says she’s been sneaky and crafty since she was a warrior. Pushing borders, possibly stealing prey.”  
“How do you know she was stealing?” Minnowpaw’s eyes were as wide as an owls.  
“Ripplestar was close with Gorsestar,” Molenose cut in. “He said they found rabbit blood and heather on the Thunderclan side. It only got worse once Flystar became deputy.” The senior warrior sounded tired.  
“I was so young when she became deputy, I don’t remember what it was like before,” said Rainmist.  
“Thankfully, as you said, we don’t share a border with Thunderclan. Riverclan hasn’t for generations, not since the stories of our ancestors.”  
“Do you think she’ll come for Riverclan?” Minnowpaw asked.  
“She’d be foolish to,” Molenose said.  
“Thunderclan cats can’t swim, and they’d need to cross either Shadowclan territory or Windclan territory,” Rainmist added. “Trying to attack us would be suicide unless we were, for whatever reason, exceptionally weak.”  
“Plus, why would she come after us?” Fawnpaw asked.  
“She wouldn’t, Flystar has no grievance with us,” Molenose reassured her. This seemed to satisfy Minnowpaw, who went back to chattering.  
“How’d you meet Nutshell? Do you like him?”  
“I met him at my first gathering, him and Quailfeather. We were all apprentices and got along, so yes I do like him,” Rainmist said with a small smile.  
“Isn’t that against the code?” Fawnpaw asked.  
“Not really, as long as a cat doesn’t get too close to another clan, friendships are perfectly fine.”  
Fawnpaw hadn’t realized how tense her shoulders had been until they relaxed.  
“But, what if you say too much about the clan?”  
“What secrets could you possibly reveal?” Rainmist purred. “You worry too much Fawnpaw.”  
Fawnpaw lowered her head, her tail swishing. What kind of loyal warrior or clan leader revealed clan secrets?  
The cats pushed past the reed barrier into camp, Troutleap nodding a greeting from his position as camp guard. Fawnpaw and Minnowpaw broke from the group and into the apprentice den, followed shortly by Cinderpaw and Frogpaw. The other apprentices were still awake.  
“Great Starclan it’s-” Cinderpaw cut herself off with a sneezing fit. “-cold.” She curled up tightly in her nest, sniffling. Sandpaw rolled her eyes affectionately.  
“How was your first gathering?”  
“It was awesome! I got to talk to other warriors and Loudbird and I sat so close to the gathering tree! It was huge!” Frogpaw said excitedly.  
“Fawnpaw and I met this Shadowclan apprentice Flutterpaw,”  
“Hey, I know her,” Alderpaw said.  
“Yeah, she said you mentioned me,” Fawnpaw said. Alderpaw stared at his paws.  
“I wasn’t done!” Minnowpaw raised her voice. “We saw all the leaders too.”  
“What’d you think of Flystar?” Morningpaw asked, her voice dripping with resentful sarcasm.  
“She was…” Fawnpaw struggled to find the right word.  
“Scary,” Frogpaw finished.  
“Lizardstripe tells me she’s always been pretty intense,” Sandpaw said.  
“Yeah, Molenose was telling us about that on the way back,” Fawnpaw said, shuddering.  
“What’d she do this time?” Morningpaw asked.  
“Mousestar said he smelled Thunderclan in his territory, and she was really angry,” Frogpaw said.  
“She was ranting like Cinderpaw does,” Minnowpaw laughed.  
“Hey!”  
“Minnowpaw! Be nice!” Morningpaw snapped.  
“Well she was, all hissy and angry,” Frogpaw added. Cinderpaw huffed, rolling over and burying her nose under her tail, the tip twitching in agitation.  
“I’ll tell mother on you tomorrow,” she threatened.  
“Aw but that means we’ll be checking the elders for fleas all day,” Frogpaw grumbled.  
“It’d serve you right,” said Fawnpaw. Frogpaw stuck his tongue out at his denmate.  
“Hey, go to sleep you all,” Waspwing stuck his head into the den. “The entire camp can hear you.”  
“Sorry Waspwing,” Minnowpaw said, laying into her nest as if to prove a point. Fawnpaw curled up in her own nest, her eyelids suddenly heavy, her muscles aching.  
Her senses were assaulted with a thick Shadowclan scent as she opened her eyes. Her vision had a familiar hazy feel, the edges soft and blurry. Frost coated pine nettles crushed and pricked her paw pads as she took cautious steps. She blinked, trying to clear her vision to no avail.  
Something flickered in the distance, then a large grey top appeared right in front of her. Fawnpaw shrieked, jumping back with her back arched.  
“My apologies,” he said simply. Fawnpaw’s ears perked up, she’d heard his deep voice before.  
“Y-you. You’re the cat from my dream.” She forced her fur to lie flat, trying to keep a quiver out of her voice.  
“Correct.”  
“Are you here to answer me now? Tell me what to do?”  
His expression didn’t change as he shook his head. “I cannot.”  
Fawnpaw lashed her tail, suppressing a hiss. “Why not? I’ve begged Starclan for guidance! Sagestone begged and has gotten nothing!”  
“Starclan will guide you, but will not answer your questions.”  
“But-” The grey tom’s form flickered and faded.  
“Wait! Come back and talk to me! Please!”  
For a heartbeat, a pale calico appeared, almost too quickly for Fawnpaw to see clearly. The scent of pine and clan scent made it impossible to detect who it was.  
She woke up, the only trace of the dream being the sour scent of Shadowclan in the back of her throat. She lashed her tail, her mouth dry and bitter tasting.  
She dragged herself outside, the sky still dark, a few stars glittering around a full moon. Carefully, she slunk out of camp, avoiding Troutleap at the front of camp. Leafbare chilled lake water would clear her head.  
The water lapped at her paws, causing them to sink slightly into the soft sand. She lapped, the chill flowing through her veins, droplets clinging to her whiskers. Once she had her fill, she looked over the glittering lake, her green gaze landing on the island.  
Her paws carried her unconsciously until she reached the tree bridge. She stole a quick glance at the sky, stars glimmering silently.  
With a spiteful huff, she crossed the lake confidently, but that confidence withered when coming face to face with the gathering tree.  
It’s for leaders only, Rainmist’s voice echoed in her mind. She shook her head.  
“I will be leader, and there’s nothing in the code saying I can’t climb the tree.” She raised her muzzle to the stars. “Hey Starclan! If I can’t do this, tell me!”  
Gripping the truck, she pulled herself to the lowest branch. She looked over the island, imagining cats looking up at her.  
Snowflakes began drifting down, glittering as beautifully as the stars. Was this Starclan showing approval? If they wouldn’t answer her directly, she’d take any sign she could get.  
An open patch of sky showed stars prominently. Starclan could see her clearly.  
Good, let them see me.


	3. Chapter 3

Fawnpaw’s paw hovered over the lake, intently watching the flashing scales. Quick as a snake, she struck, claws just barely grazing the scales.   
“Mouse dung,” she muttered, turning to Rainmist.   
“You have to anticipate the fish, strike a bit earlier next time.” She scanned the surface. “Look, here comes a school of minnows.”   
Fawnpaw narrowed her eyes, watching intently, before striking. She dragged up the squirming fish before slamming it onto a rock. She started digging through the thick snow to bury it.   
“Good! It’s unfortunate that most bigger fish hang out in the middle, cause it’s too cold to swim right now.” She watched the sky, seemingly trying to study when it would be sun high.   
“We should maybe call it a day for fishing.” Her ears flicked back. Fawnpaw parted her jaws. It was a patrol. Plumberry, Cinderpaw, Sunfin, Jaggedthorn, and Raventail.   
“Good morning Rainmist, Fawnpaw,” said Raventail.   
“Morning.”   
“How's training going dear?” Sunfin asked, bumping her head affectionately on her daughter’s cheek.  
“I caught a minnow,” Fawnpaw said sheepishly. Sunfin smiled, purring.   
“Patrol go well?” Rainmist asked. Raventail shook his head.   
“It was until Jaggedthorn decided to try and pick a fight.”   
“I was not! Shadowclan just can’t take a joke.”   
“It would be wise to hold your tongue,” Raventail growled. “You’ve set an awful example for Cinderpaw already, I thought I trained you better than this.” He regained his composure and sighed.   
“What happened?” Rainmist asked. Fawnpaw could feel the tension that filled the air.   
“Jaggedthorn thought it’d be smart to tell the passing Shadowclan patrol that they mark borders horribly, and it’s no wonder Flystar is pushing it,” said Sunfin.   
“I was only kidding,” Jaggedthorn grumbled.   
“Thank Starclan Whitewater was leading the patrol, he has the sense to not jump into a fight,” said Plumberry. Cinderpaw nodded in agreement.   
“If Shadowclan can’t properly mark their borders-”  
“Shut up! Nobody cares!” Cinderpaw shouted, her tail lashing and a coughing fit triggered.   
“Cinderpaw!” Plumberry shounded shocked. Raventail laughed heartily.   
“The delivery is off, but she isn’t wrong.”   
“Are you going to tell my father about this?” Rainmist asked. Raventail nodded.   
“Jaggedthorn will be lucky if all he gets are apprentice duties.” Jaggedthorn scoffed, but didn’t say anything. Cinderpaw weezed, a smirk tugged at her mouth, her eyes still burning with annoyance.   
“Are you okay?” Fawnpaw asked. The grey she-cat nodded, rubbing her nose. She looked satisfied that she hadn’t been scolded.   
“Do you think it’ll be reported to Mousestar?” Rainmist asked. Sunfin shrugged.   
“Maybe, though I’m not sure what he’d do about it.”   
“Anyway, we’ve taken enough of your training time. We’re off back to camp.” Raventail made a wide, sweeping motion with his tail, gave Rainmist a nod, and led the cats off towards camp.   
“Oh, by the way, I saw Flutterpaw and she said to tell you hi. I have to tell the other apprentices too,” Cinderpaw said.   
“Oh.” Fawnpaw couldn’t tell why she felt her heart begin to race. Flutterpaw sent her “hello” to every apprentice, not just her.   
“We’ll meet you back at camp later after training,” Rainmist said.   
After several failed attempts and a meager amount of minnows caught, Rainmist decided to call it a day. The two she-cats carried the fish back, but Fawnpaw’s ears perked up at a tiny scuttling sound. She set down the minnows gently, flicking her tail up to warn Rainmist. Her mentors studied her curiously, trying to hear.   
Fawnpaw crouched, parting her jaws. She froze, wriggled her haunches, and pounced. A water vole squealed and darted, but Fawnpaw just barely dragged it back, killing it with a quick bite.   
“Good ear!” Rainmist praised. Fawnpaw smiled, holding up the small prey. When they trotted into camp, they set the prey onto the fresh kill pile.   
“Why don’t you take some to Sagestone and Berrypaw?” Rainmist suggested. Fawnpaw nodded, grabbing the vole and a few minnows. A hefty trout tempted her as her stomach growled, but she knew it needed to be left for Mallowheart.   
Poking her head into the den, she saw Berrypaw watching intently as Sagestone pulled a thorn from Creekpelt’s paw. The blue-grey tom winced as the blood covered thorn came out, and Berrypaw pressed cobwebs onto his paw pad.   
“Now keep that paw clean, and if it becomes red and swollen, or you get a fever, come back,” Sagestone said.   
“Thanks,” Creekpelt said, gingerly walking out of the den past Fawnpaw. Berrypaw finally noticed his sister was there. He smiled, whiskers twitching.   
“Good afternoon Fawnpaw,” Sagestone said. Fawnpaw set down the prey.   
“Afternoon, I brought some fresh-kill, in case you haven't eaten.”   
“Thanks! I’m starving!” Berrypaw looked to Sagestone eagerly, to which she gestured to the water vole. Berrypaw scooped it up without hesitation.   
“Stay to eat Fawnpaw, we aren’t busy,” he said. “I never get to see you anymore.”   
“Well you’re a big important medicine cat now,” she teased. “It’ll be half moon in a few days right?”   
Berrypaw nodded, his mouth full of vole.   
“How’re you doing Fawnpaw? Training going well?” Sagestone asked. Fawnpaw nodded.   
“I caught the vole and some of these minnows,” she said. Sagestone nodded.  
“You’ve been sleeping well?” She gave a pointed look. Fawnpaw nodded, taking a bite of minnow and chewing thoughtfully.   
“I’ve been sleeping fine,” she finally answered after swallowing. She hadn’t seen Starclan or the grey tom since the gathering, aside from a few quick flashes of him. She hadn’t told Sagestone about his message, even the thought of it just frustrated her. The medicine cat nodded, her eyes fixed on Fawnpaw.   
“I can ask Starclan about you during half moon,” Berrypaw offered, scrubbing vole fur from his long whiskers.   
Fawnpaw blinked. “You know?”   
Her brother nodded, suddenly looking worried. “Yeah, Sagestone told me. Was I not supposed to let you know that I knew?” He looked frantically between his mentor and sister. Sagestone laid her tail on his shoulder reassuringly.   
“No need to worry Berrypaw, as a medicine cat you have the right to know as much as, if not more than your leader. No reason to keep your destiny from him Fawnpaw.”   
“Who’re you gonna pick as deputy?” Berrypaw asked, suddenly excited.   
“Uh…”   
“Berrypaw, there’s no way she can know that now.” He was not deterred.   
“What’d you think of seeing Starclan? Isn’t it pretty, and it feels like newleaf no matter what! Who did you see?”   
“I… don’t know who I saw.”   
“You said they were all blurry, right?” Sagestone asked.   
“Yeah, except one, that grey Shadowclan cat.”   
“Well that could be anybody, there’s a lot of dead Shadowclan cats,” Berrypaw said. Sagestone narrowed her eyes, her tail tip twitching.   
“Was he older?”  
“I mean, he certainly wasn’t young. Don’t Starclan cats get younger though if they’re elders? That’s a thing that happens isn’t it?”   
“It can,” Sagestone said. “No cat wants to live with aching joints forever.” The medicine cat chuckled.   
“Maybe Palebelly would know?” Berrypaw offered. “She’s been around longer than any of us.”   
“It’s worth a shot. If you two are going to the elders den, take some herbs. The coltsfoot is for Blackbriar, he says the cold is making his paw pads cracked. Both elders get this mix. Do you know what it is?”   
Berrypaw studied the mashed up leaves and berry juice, sniffing it intently. “It’s ragwort and juniper juice, for their joints. Right?”   
Sagestone nodded. “Very good, now off you go.   
The two left the den, more snow drifting down from the sky. Fawnpaw watched the crystal-like flakes. Minnowpaw and Frogpaw were trying to catch them on their tongues as if they were kits while Cinderpaw watched from the den. Waspwing slunk into the warrior’s den, his ears lowered. Mallowheart and Sleetclaw laid talking, Mallowheart’s dark fur speckled with white. They gave the apprentices a friendly wave as they passed, pushing into the elders den.   
Blackbriar lifted his head. “Ah finally! I was wondering when Sagestone would send ya over. My paws are killin me.”   
“Sorry, Creekpelt came in with a thorn in his paw, then Fawnpaw came in,” Berrypaw said, setting down his herbs.   
“More matters of strange dreams eh?” Palebelly said with a wheezy laugh.   
“Actually, yeah,” said Fawnpaw, sitting down. Palebelly looked surprised, yet amused.   
“Well, I ain’t a medicine cat, but if you need anything I’ll try my best.”   
“If you’re a medicine cat, I’m clan leader,” Blackbrair laughed. Palebelly rolled her eyes.   
“Fawnpaw keeps seeing some grey Shadowclan cat in her dreams, we were wondering if you knew who it might be,” Berrypaw explained as he rubbed the herbs onto Blackbriar’s paw.   
“He wasn’t ancient right? Not fading away or anythin’?” Fawnpaw nodded.   
“Hmm, was he a tabby? Maybe it was Hawkclaw, Marshstep’s father.”   
“No, not a tabby.”   
“Besides, what would the deputy’s father want with Fawnpaw?” Berrypaw asked.   
“What’s a Shadowclan cat want with her to begin with?” Blackbriar asked. “Hey! Don’t press so hard,” he snapped.   
“Sorry,” Berrypaw squeaked.   
“He kinda had darker patches I think, and amber eyes.” She shuddered thinking about those amber eyes boring holes into her pelt when he stared at her. Palebelly blinked, an unknown expression flashing on her face.   
“You think it might’ve been Flintshade?” Palebelly asked. Blackbriar shrugged.   
“Flintshade?”   
“He was about my age, a good Shadowclan warrior. But one day, he just disappeared. They claim he was exiled, but nobody is quite sure why.” Palebelly sounded hesitant and uncomfortable.   
“He never came back?” Berrypaw asked quietly. Palebelly nodded slowly.  
“Everyone wondered if he ever would return, but he didn’t. I guess now we know why.” Her voice was soft, almost sad.   
“Were you two friends?” Fawnpaw asked. Palebelly shook her head.   
“We were cordial, not terribly close, but still. A loss is a loss.”   
“Why would he visit my dreams?”   
“Perhaps he has unfinished business,” Blackbrair said. “Who knows how Starclan really works.” He went to groom his paw before scrunching up his nose, forgetting the herb mix was there.   
“Excuse me, I don’t mean to bother you.” Ripplestar padded into the den, Jaggedthorn sulking behind him.   
“Oh, good afternoon Fawnpaw, Berrypaw. Were you on elder duty today?”   
Fawnpaw shook her head. “Alderpaw and Sandpaw were, we were just visiting.”   
“I see, well, luckily for you apprentices, Jaggedthorn is on elder duty for a while. Now Palebelly, Blackbriar, you make sure Jaggedthorn is keeping you in tip top shape! I will even oversee myself if need be. He’ll have plenty of time as well.”   
Jaggedthorn muttered something under his breath. Ripplestar flicked his tail, warning the young warrior.   
“Does he?” Palebelly asked.   
“He won’t be going on patrols any time soon.”   
“Why don’t you two run off, you should be out enjoying the snow,” Palebelly said. Fawnpaw nodded, grateful for an excuse to not hang around Jaggedthorn. She could practically feel bitter malice dripping from his pelt like water.   
The snow had piled halfway up their legs, the snowfall showing no signs of stopping. Sparkfur, Dawntail, Rosestorm, and Chivefall were pushing snow out of camp. Minnowpaw and Frogpaw had begun digging snow tunnels.   
“Fawnpaw! Berrypaw!” Minnowpaw called. The two padded towards them.   
“What were you doing in the elders' den? Did you hear Jaggedthorn got in big trouble? Starclan was he mad,” said Frogpaw.   
“Is a cat not allowed to visit her grandmother?” Fawnpaw asked. Frogpaw shrugged.   
“Is Alderpaw still out hunting?” Fawnpaw asked. Minnowpaw nodded, smirking.   
“You’re awfully interested in where he is.”   
“What’s that supposed to mean you mousebrain?”   
“Oh nothing,” she said with a grin. Berrypaw choked back a laugh. Fawnpaw just rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Frogpaw.   
“He’s out hunting,” he said.   
Before anyone could say anything else, Morningpaw and Sandpaw padded over to the group, both buzzing with excitement.   
“What’s got your tails in a tizzy?” Berrypaw asked.   
“Our assessment is tomorrow!” Morningpaw said, eyes shining.   
“We’re gonna get our warrior names if all goes well, I can’t wait,” said Sandpaw, barely holding herself from shouting with joy.   
“Congrats, I wish you luck,” Fawnpaw said.   
“I wanna be a warrior already, then I won’t have to get mousebile all over my paws every week,” said Frogpaw.   
“Actually, none of you are checking the elders for a while,” Loudbird’s voice cut in. He joined them, looking both amused and annoyed.   
“Yeah, cause of Jaggedthorn,” Fawnpaw said, turning to explain everything to Morningpaw and Sandpaw.   
“Well yeah but still, his punishment will end eventually.”   
“If he keeps up this behavior then maybe not,” said Loudbird. “Use him as an example to not be disrespectful toads. Especially you two, Sunfin and I raised you better.” He turned to Fawnpaw and Berrypaw, a playful lilt in his voice. The two laughed.   
“He won’t do it again I’m sure,” Morningpaw said.   
“He’s been trouble since he was a kit,” said Loudbird. “Always talking back, picking on other apprentices at gatherings.”   
“But he’s getting better now,” Morningpaw insisted. Minnowpaw looked at her strangely.   
“He is?”   
“Yeah! You just don’t know him like I do.”   
If you say so you weirdo, Fawnpaw thought. Loudbird looked like he shared her scepticism, but didn’t voice it.   
“Let’s hope he does, with you two becoming warriors, perhaps you can keep him out of trouble. I wouldn’t hold my breath though, cause not even Raventail get those bad habits out of him.”  
“Honestly I don’t know what you see in him,” Sandpaw said to her sister.   
“Like I said, you wouldn’t get it.”   
“What’d you think your warrior names will be?” Frogpaw asked. “How’d you get yours Loudbird?”   
“Hmm? There’s not much else that pairs well with ‘loud’ I supposed. I’ve caught a few birds in my day I suppose.”   
“Maybe you’ll be named after your parents?” Fawnpaw offered.   
“Morningfall? Sandfur? Or vice versa,” said Minnowpaw.   
“Maybe, though I hope my name is a little more exciting than that,” Sandpaw said.   
“Any name you get is an honor,” Loudbird said.   
“Of course it is, but Creekpelt already got a kinda plain name, we don’t need another in the family,” Sandpaw explained. Loudbird smiled softly.   
“Every cat has big dreams about their name. If you’re truly worried, you could always hint to your mentor about what you want, maybe they’ll put in a good word to Ripplestar.” He winked to Frogpaw.   
“You can do that?” Minnowpaw asked, shocked.   
“Sure, it doesn’t guarantee the name, but it could at least prevent a name you hate. Ripplestar likes giving names based on family, but I’m sure glad he didn’t go with Loudbelly for me,” he chuckled.   
“That name just makes it sound like you’re hungry,” Fawnpaw laughed.   
“Would he really give a cat such a silly name?” Minnowpaw asked.  
“He picks whatever name he feels fits you best,” Loudbird said.   
“I bet Flystar would give silly names,” Frogpaw muttered.   
“Don’t talk badly of other leaders, it’s impolite,” said Loudbird sternly. “Besides, every warrior name is a symbol of Starclan’s blessing.”   
“Can’t we just pick our own names?” Fawnpaw asked. Perhaps that was an idea she could implement when she became leader.   
“Yeah! I could be Frogbattler! Or Frogterror, cause I’ll be a terror on the battlefield.”   
Loudbird blinked, an amused smile tugging his lips. “That’s why Fawnpaw. That is why.”   
Berrypaw’s whiskers twitched, he was lost in thought.   
“Do you think Ripplestar considered naming you after your father Pikescale? Like, Loudscale, maybe Loudpike?”   
“Those names are silly! Fish aren’t loud,” Minnowpaw said.   
“Fish aren’t, but you are,” Fawnpaw said.   
“He may have, but I doubt it. I think he suspected Pikescale wasn’t really my father.”   
The apprentices all went quiet, stunned.   
“What? But you always used to tell us about him,” Fawnpaw said.   
Loudbird smiled sadly. “Palebelly told me a while ago that my father wasn’t Pikescale. He acted to help Palebelly, since he loved her. He didn’t want her getting into trouble.”   
“Who is your father?” Berrypaw asked, ears perked.   
“She never told me. I don’t think she told anyone, not even Pikescale. She’s going to take the secret to Starclan I believe.”   
“Don’t you ever wonder who it is?” Frogpaw asked. Loudbird shrugged.  
“Sometimes, but Pikescale was a good enough father. He was a strong, loyal cat. I suspect my father was a loner of some sort, or a kittypet. I don’t think about it too much.”   
“It wasn’t another clan cat?” Fawnpaw asked.  
“I don’t know, like I said, I don’t think about it. Perhaps I’ll meet him in Starclan some day, perhaps not.”   
“Maybe I should look for an orange and white tom this half moon,” Berrypaw said, his tone showing he was only half kidding.   
“That’s sweet of ya, but there’s no guarantee he looked like me,” Loudbird chuckled. Fawnpaw blinked.   
Maybe… no that’s silly. It would be funny though…   
She dismissed the thought before it fully developed.


	4. Chapter 4

“Morningmist! Sandstream!”   
The two she-cats soaked in the clan’s cheers, celebrating their warrior names. Ripplestar smiled, giving a proud nod.   
“These two new warriors will sit a silent vigil tonight to reflect on their new status in Riverclan, and honor Starclan.” With that, he carefully climbed down from the Leader’s Rock. Chivefall stood at the base, ready to help the leader.  
“Congrats!” Fawnpaw purred. “The apprentice den will feel a lot emptier.”   
“Thank you,” Sandstream said proudly.   
“Don’t get too used to being the newest warriors, cause I’m next!” Alderpaw boasted.   
“Not if I become one first,” said Fawnpaw. Alderpaw blinked.   
“Well, I guess if I were one upped by any cat, I wouldn’t mind if it was you.” He sounded almost bashful.   
“Where’d the competitive spirit go?” Morningmist asked. Her attention had been turned away, as if she had just snapped back to reality. Following where she’d been staring, she realized that she’d been mooning over Jaggedthorn.   
Very unsurprising.   
She fought back the urge to roll her eyes and instead looked to Alderpaw.   
“It’s no fun beating you if you don’t put up a fight.”   
“Oh I never said I’d let you win, just that I wouldn’t mind if you did.” He smirked, flicking his tail.   
“Hey, congratulations you two, ya finally made it.” Creekpelt and Plumberry padded up to their sisters. The blue-grey tom looked proud despite his usually mellow, nearly expressionless face. Plumberry however had a huge smile on her face.   
“You’re finally full fledged warriors!”   
Fawnpaw and Alderpaw stepped away to allow other warriors to congratulate the two sisters.   
“Hey you two, the day is still young, so why don’t we head to a border patrol?” Dappletuft asked. Rainmist and Fleckfur flanked her.   
“Sure!” Alderpaw said. Fawnpaw nodded, joining her mentor. The five cats headed out towards the Windclan border. Slushy, half melted snow wetted their paws and, in Dappletuft’s case, her underbelly. Fleckfur parted his jaws to taste the air.   
“We’ll likely get one more big snow storm before newleaf.”   
Fawnpaw parted her jaws as well, curious as to how he knew. The air tasted warm and damp, weakly like sunlight and dead grass. It was a moderately warmer day than it had been in a while.  
“You think?” Rainmist asked. Fleckfur nodded.   
“It’s too early for it to be warm, and the air is awfully wet. I don’t think it’s just rain either, it’ll get too cold at night.”   
“I think he’s right,” Dappletuft agreed. She suddenly stopped, her face screwed up in confusion.   
“What is it?” Alderpaw asked.   
They were close to the Windclan border, but the scent of heather and rabbit had been overpowered with the unmistakable Thunderclan scent.   
“Thunderclan? What?” Fawnpaw asked. Rainmist looked just as confused, turning to Dappletuft.   
“Nobody’s been by to mark the border recently it seems, I wonder if Thunderclan cats went to Windclan for aid?” Dappletuft suggested.  
Fleckfur shook his head. “The border wouldn’t be bathed in their scent, and they wouldn’t need to come so far over here.”   
“We should report this to my father,” said Rainmist.   
“Shouldn’t we check on them?” Fawnpaw asked. Rainmist shook her head.  
“If Windclan needs our help, they’ll send someone.”   
“If Flystar has the guts to push borders this much, we’ll have to be cautious,” said Fleckfur. Alderpaw nodded in agreement.   
“She would come after camp! What a nightmare that would be,” he said.   
“She wouldn’t do that, would she?” Fawnpaw shuddered at the thought.   
“It’d be stupid to, we’d have the advantage,” said Rainmist.   
“And think of how immoral that would be, putting elders and kits in harm's way,” said Dappletuft with a small growl.   
“Come on, the sooner we report to Ripplestar, the sooner we can prepare for the worst.” Fleckfur turned, twitching his tail, signaling the others to follow.   
When they returned to camp, the atmosphere was filled with a panicked buzz, as if the air was filled with wasps.   
Sleetclaw paced back and forth outside the nursery, occasionally stopping to listen and dig his claws into the muddy ground.   
Berrypush pushed out of the nursery, trotting to his own den.   
“Is Mallowheart kitting?” She asked, quickly following her brother. He paused only to nod before disappearing into the medicine den. His eyes had been darting around nervously.   
Fawnpaw backed away from the den to give him space. Fleckfur and Lizardfoot had joined Sleetclaw, attempting to comfort the frantic father-to-be.   
Painful sounding groans caused Fawnpaw’s ears to perk up, then press down against her head. She and Alderpaw made their way to where Cinderpaw was sitting. Her tail twitched in agitation.   
“Hello Cinderpaw,” Fawnpaw greeted. She looked up at her, eyes narrowed.   
“Hi,” she said tersely.   
“Are you alright?” Alderpaw asked. Cinderpaw glared harder.   
“My head hurts, and there’s too much going on and I couldn’t go to training today. I wanted some fresh air but now everyone’s running around like panicked minnows!”   
“I’m sorry,” was all Fawnpaw could say.   
“Whatever,” Cinderpaw said.   
“Look on the bright side, there’ll be new kits soon,” said Alderpaw, looking toward the nursery.   
“Yeah great, more little messy noisemakers.” Alderpaw looked unsure of how to respond.   
“You won’t be the youngest anymore, maybe the kits will think you’re cool,” Fawnpaw suggested. Cinderpaw snorted, though out of annoyance or her sniffles, Fawnpaw couldn’t tell.   
Fawnpaw shrugged, defeated. “Don’t get your fur all ruffled at us.”   
“Sorry,” Cinderpaw said through gritted teeth.   
“It’s alright,” Fawnpaw said awkwardly.   
“So how many kits do you think Mallowheart will have?” Alderpaw said in an attempt to change the subject.   
“Hopefully more than one, they’ll entertain each other and not harass me,” Cinderpaw grumbled.   
“Maybe she’ll have four, then everyone in camp would have their paws full,” Fawnpaw said. Cinderpaw’s tail lashed.   
“Don’t even jinx it,” she hissed. Alderpaw and Fawnpaw both chuckled.   
“No soft spot for kits, huh?” Alderpaw asked.   
“I’m already constantly sick, I don’t need kit germs too.” She then lowered her voice, almost inaudible. “They don’t need my germs either.”   
Fawnpaw felt a twinge of sympathy for her. She wouldn’t prod her, but Fawnpaw wondered if Cinderpaw was just afraid of infecting others.   
After a while, Fawnpaw didn’t know for how long, Berrypaw pushed out of the nursery. His expression was hard to read, an odd mixture of happiness and exhaustion. Something else too. Fawnpaw caught his eyes, causing him to pad over.   
“Well?” She asked him.   
“Mallowheart had two kits, a grey and white tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat.”   
“That’s great! What was it like?”   
“It was… disgusting. And it looked painful. Mallowheart is exhausted.”   
“Did she name them?” Alderpaw asked before Berrypaw could explain any details of the kitting. Berrypaw shook his head.   
“Not yet, she and Sleetclaw said they’d think about it.”   
“Hey! Medicine cat!” The apprentices whipped their heads around to see Jaggedthorn by the elders' den. The fur on his hackles raised in irritation. Fawnpaw could smell the mousebile from where she was standing.   
Berrypaw blinked. “Er, what?”   
“Palebelly’s got a cough,” he said bluntly.   
“Oh, is it bad?”   
“How am I supposed to know? Go look at her you mousebrain,” Jaggedthorn snapped.   
“Hey! Don’t talk to him like that!” Fawnpaw snapped.   
“You’re still being punished for your last outburst, I wouldn’t push it,” Cinderpaw added, sniffling.   
“I’m a warrior, you’re just a bunch of mousebrained apprentices. You have to listen to me.” He had a smug smile on his face.   
“Jaggedthorn, for Starclan’s sake you’ve been a warrior for a few moons. Show some respect for all your clanmates. Especially your medicine cat,” Chivefall snarled from across camp. The skinny tom padded up to him, Jaggedthorn refused to meet his gaze.   
“I was only teasing them. Right?” He looked at the group.   
“Didn’t sound like playful teasing,” Cinderpaw grumbled.   
“I’ll just go see Palebelly,” Berrypaw said wearily. Fawnpaw headbutted his shoulder lightly. Her brother forced a soft purr before pushing past Jaggedthorn, his thick tail hitting the reddish tom in the face.   
“Oops, sorry,” he said in a monotone voice. Jaggedthorn’s snarl was cut short by Chivefall’s glare. He stalked off out of camp.   
“I have no clue what Morningmist sees in him,” Fawnpaw said, wrinkling her nose. Alderpaw shrugged.   
“Maybe he’s like Waspwing, and isn’t all bad to the cats he likes.”   
“Waspwing’s never been mean to Sagestone and Berrypaw,” Cinderpaw said. “And if Minnowpaw is to be believed, he has more than an ounce of patience.”   
“Very true,” said Alderpaw. Fawnpaw blinked, a thought flashing in her mind.  
“You don’t think he’ll cause a scene if he hears about what happened earlier, do you?”   
“I didn’t even think about that,” Alderpaw said, flattening his ears.   
“What happened earlier?” Cinderpaw asked.   
“We smelled Thunderclan on the Windclan border.”   
“The one we share with Windclan?” Cinderpaw sounded incredulous, narrowing her eyes.   
“Yep,” said Fawnpaw. “Rainmist and Dappletuft should’ve told Ripplestar about it.”   
“Weird. Well, if Jaggedthorn has any sense left in his stupid skull, he’ll keep his opinions to himself,” Cinderpaw said.   
“Although, I wouldn’t mind him continuing to tend to the elders,” Alderpaw laughed. Fawnpaw nudged him.   
“Maybe you’ve got a point there,” she purred.   
“I feel bad for the elders, having to put up with him,” Cinderpaw said.   
“True, but they’re old, so they can snap right back,” Fawnpaw said. “I’d say Jaggedthorn won’t disrespect the elders, but he just disrespected my brother.”   
Reeds rustled as Ripplestar and Rainmist exited his den. They trotted to the nursery, Ripplestar’s eyes shining.   
“Rainmist!” Fawnpaw called. The she-cat turned her head, tipping her head.   
“Yes?” Her eyes flitted to the nursery, clearly eager to meet her niece and nephew.   
“Did you tell Ripplestar?”   
She nodded, hesitating to see if Fawnpaw had more to say. “I’ll tell you about it later, okay?”   
“Okay.” The word had barely left her mouth before her mentor disappeared into the nursery along with her father.   
Cinderpaw sniffed. “If Thunderclan tries anything I swear to Starclan…”   
“Ripplestar won’t let it happen. I know I wouldn’t,” said Fawnpaw. She smirked, the thought of saving her clan from a fight made her chest swell with pride.   
“Oh yeah? How would you stop a fight in camp?” Cinderpaw challenged.   
“Uh…”  
“They’re Thunderclan, they’ll run screaming the second they get their paws wet,” said Alderpaw. Cinderpaw gave a sharp laugh.   
“Yeah, they’ll run crying and squealing like mice.”   
Fawnpaw chuckled nervously. “They might, but I don’t think Flystar is stupid.”   
“So then she should be smart enough not to invade our camp,” Alderpaw said, nodding as if his point could not be argued.   
“I guess.” Thoughts of flashing claws and terrified kit squeaks sent a chill up her spine. She could almost hear them.   
“Fawnpaw? Are you okay?” Alderpaw asked. She snapped back up, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.   
“Everything will be fine, Ripplestar knows what to do.”   
“I know,” she said. Alderpaw laid his tail overtop hers, a bright smile on his face.   
…  
Scattered snowflakes drifted from the sky outside the den. Morningmist and Sandstream’s nests were gone, their treasured feathers, shells, and stones moved to the warrior’s den with them.   
Cinderpaw curled tightly in a ball, breath wheezing. Minnowpaw carefully pushed moss around her sister, cautious as to not wake her up.   
Fawnpaw tucked her nose under her tail, a slight chill flowing in from the den entrance.   
The blurred edges of a dream greeted her. A far too familiar Shadowclan scent flooded her nose. It overwhelmed her as her vision cleared enough to tell what was happening. The air was shockingly warm, dappled sunlight filtering through the pine trees.   
Cats surrounded her on all sides, some she recognized from the gathering, others she didn’t.   
Can they see me?  
She looked at her paws, which shimmered as if made of water. A dark brown tabby passed through her.   
I’ll take that as a no.  
She followed where all the cats were looking. Mousestar sat atop a thick pine tree branch, glaring down at a grey tom with darker splotched fur.   
Wait, is that…  
“Flintshade.” Mousestar’s voice had an echo to it, as if he was in a cave. “I let it slide the first time you broke the code, since we could not prove you did, indeed break it. But this, this time.” He stopped, shaking his head.   
“Mousestar, it was an accident-”  
“Hush! I gave you a chance. I believe you need some time to reflect on why we have the warrior code. You are to leave Shadowclan.”   
The clan cats murmured, some shocked, some in support of their leader.   
“What? But-”  
“Not forever,” the dusty-colored tom cut him off once more. “You will be welcomed back once the leaves begin to change colors.”   
“I- but, please, give me another chance,” Flintshade begged.   
“This will do you good. Littleface, Sprucepelt, please escort him off our territory. I hope you’ll have learned something by the time you return.”   
Fawnpaw watched as Flintshade was guided from camp, his tail and shoulders drooped in defeat.   
“Wait! That isn’t fair, what’d he even do?” Her voice became lost in the wind. They couldn’t hear her.  
The scene suddenly changed, Shadowclan camp melting away. Flintshade trudged through tall grass, fur hanging limply from his now thinner frame. Parting her jaws, Fawnpaw detected no clan-scent. Even Flintshade’s scent had changed.   
Her ear flicked back, twigs snapping and grass rustling. Flintshade’s ears perked up as well.   
Slowly turning, he found himself face to face with a fox. The beast snarled, ribs showing through it’s russet fur.   
Flintshade arched his back, hissing, ears flat against his head. The fox lunged, spittle dripping from it’s jaws. It clamped down on Flintshade’s scruff, twisting. He let out a strangled, echoed howl.  
Fawnpaw tried to leap to help, but her paws refused to move.   
Flintshade wrenched himself free, blood slicking down his fur. The fox had grey fur stuck between its teeth. He raked his claws across the fox’s nose, then ears. His fluffed up tail lashed.   
The fox was undeterred, lunging forward. It sunk its teeth into Flintshade’s throat.   
“No!” Fawnpaw shrieked. Why was she watching this? Why show her this? She couldn’t look away, her body was frozen.   
His garbled yowling haunted her. He struggled, but suddenly fell limp. Blood splattered onto the grass, a trail of droplets following as Flintshade was dragged off.   
Fawnpaw’s eyes shot open, gasping for air. Her paws ached from having her claws flexed, the moss in her nest torn.   
The dream replayed in her mind, crystal clear. Flintshade broke the code, but did he really deserve that death? She couldn’t tell if he’d been improving.   
“Oh Starclan, what did he even do?” Fawnpaw whispered. The code protected the clan cats, that’s why it was there.   
She felt sick at the thought of him having such a brutal death because of the code.   
“It’s not the code’s fault, just horrible luck,” she said to herself. She laid her head back down, trying to erase the bloody memory and go back to sleep. She had training in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fawnpaw! Alderpaw! Over here!”   
The two pushed through the crowd of cats, leaving their mentors’ sides before meeting Flutterpaw, Babblepaw, and two Thunderclan apprentices Wolfpaw and Poppypaw.   
“Hey! Happy Gathering,” Alderpaw purred. Fawnpaw sat next to him, returning a greeting nod to Babblepaw.   
“How’s it going?” Flutterpaw asked, her gaze obviously on Fawnpaw.  
“Good, Mallowheart’s kit just started walking around and exploring camp.”  
“She finally had her kits?” Wolfpaw asked with a surprised smile.   
“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be announced later,” Alderpaw said.   
“What’d she name ‘em? How many are there?” Flutterpaw asked.   
“Two, Marigoldkit and Webkit,” Fawnpaw said.   
“Well, I’ll have to tell my mother not to name my siblings either of those names,” Poppypaw said, forcing a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Alderpaw blinked, confused.   
“Uh… cool?”  
“What’s your problem?” Fawnpaw asked.   
“Oh don’t mind her.” Wolfpaw leaned close to the circle, whispering loudly. “She thinks she’s better than us cause her grandmother is the leader.”   
“Well I-” Fawnpaw cut herself off. She couldn’t boast about her future, besides, the others would just laugh at her. “I mean,” she gave an awkward cough. “My mentor is Ripplestar’s daughter, and she’s not a haughty toad.”  
Babblepaw snickered. “Yeah, and Darkpaw’s mentor is our deputy, but he’s just moody.”  
“Where is he by the way? And Sootpaw?” Alderpaw asked.   
“Darkpaw accidentally trampled a few bramble sticks, his poor paws were full of thorns. He’s on nest rest for a bit,” Flutterpaw said.   
“Oh ouch!” Fawnpaw said, cringing. Flutterpaw nodded, giving her own paw a lick as if out of sympathy.   
“Sootpaw mouthed off to Sorrelface, so she didn’t let him come,” said Poppypaw. “He’s a mousebrain.”   
“What’d he say?” Fawnpaw asked. Poppypaw shrugged.   
“I wasn’t paying attention. Something stupid no doubt.” Fawnpaw rolled her eyes and turned to Wolfpaw. He shifted uncomfortably.   
“I don’t know, I didn’t hear it.”   
Fawnpaw and Alderpaw shared a glance.   
“Let’s begin the gathering,” Froststar announced, standing high on his branch. He sounded strained and agitated. “I’ll begin, if that’s alright.”   
“Go ahead,” Ripplestar said, nodding to him.   
Froststar cleared his throat. “Windclan welcomes our newest apprentice Larkpaw. She will be trained under Fallowfall.”  
“Larkpaw! Larkpaw!” The clan cheered. Fawnpaw couldn’t see the cat, or any of the Windclan apprentices for that matter.   
“Other than that, I would like to make it perfectly clear that we do not tolerate our borders being pushed.” He gave a pointed glare at Flystar.   
“We have done no such thing,” Flystar growled.   
“Er, with all due respect,” Ripplestar said. “My warriors found Thunderclan scent on our border with Windclan.”   
“My warriors were simply hunting, if prey crossed the border that is not my concern. Would you rather my clan starve?”   
“All the way on the Riverclan side is not a simple mistaken border bypass,” said Froststar.   
“It is leaf-bare, I must do what I can to feed my clan.”   
“Leaf-bare is hard on all of us, you aren’t special,” Mousestar said. Fawnpaw tipped her head, stealing a glance at Wolfpaw. His head ducked down, he looked like he was trying to shrink himself. Poppypaw just looked irritated.   
“Flystar, my clan needs prey as well.” Froststar twitched his tail, his large ears pinned back. “We have borders for a reason.”   
“Leaf-bare is almost over, the snow will melt and prey will run,” said Ripplestar.   
“You stay out of this, your clan of greedy fish-eaters don’t know the pain of leaf-bare,” Flystar hissed.   
“That was uncalled for!” Raventail shouted. Other Riverclan cats shouted in agreement. Wolfpaw looked even more ashamed.   
“She’s right,” Poppypaw muttered.   
“Shut up,” Fawnpaw hissed sharply. Flutterpaw and Babblepaw sat wide eyed.   
“Enough!” Mousestar snapped. “If this gathering is to continue then we must stop this. Flystar, keep your warriors in your own territory. End of discussion.” He shook his ruffled fur, lifting his head. “Now then, Shadowclan is doing well. We’ve been hearing a yappy dog nearby occasionally. We don’t think it’ll pose a threat, but keep a watchful eye out, just in case.”   
Ripplestar looked at the other leaders before stiffly standing. “Riverclan is pleased to announce the arrival of Mallowheart’s kits, and two new warriors Morningmist and Sandstream.”  
“Sandstream! Morningmist!” The cheers were half-hearted, all enthusiasm for the gathering had evaporated.   
Flystar didn’t even stand. “I have nothing to report, and clearly I am not welcome. Thunderclan is leaving.” She climbed down from the tree with a huff.   
Wolfpaw mouthed “I’m sorry” before turning to leave with the rest of his clan.   
“Sheesh, that was…” Babblepaw said.   
“Bad,” Alderpaw said.   
“Awkward,” Fawnpaw added. Flutterpaw nodded.  
“Poor Windclan, I hope this doesn’t cause more problems for them.” She turned to Babblepaw. “Now we know why Cottonpaw and Honeypaw avoided our group when they got here.”  
“They did?” Fawnpaw asked.   
“Yeah, They saw the Thunderclan apprentices and ushered, I guess it was Larkpaw, away from us,” said Babblepaw.   
“Maybe they went and sat with Morningmist,” Alderpaw said. Babblepaw shrugged.   
“You’re lucky you aren’t next to Thunderclan territory,” said Flutterpaw.   
“Yeah. You be careful, okay?” Fawnpaw said. “We’ll see you next moon.”  
Flutterpaw nodded. “We will, and maybe we’ll see each other sooner, like on a border patrol.” She sounded almost hopeful.  
Fawnpaw blinked. “Yeah, maybe.”   
She and Alderpaw found Rainmist and Loudbird as they made the way back to camp.   
“Flystar really talked a big talk huh?” Alderpaw said.   
“She certainly did. I’m sure my father and Chivefall are going to have a long talk about it.”   
“Do you think her clan really is struggling?” Fawnpaw asked. Rainmist sighed, shaking her head slightly.   
“It’s like Mousestar said, everyone struggles in leaf-bare, but I don’t think there’s a famine or anything.”   
“You don’t think Thunderclan and Windclan will get into a fight, do you?”   
“I can’t say for sure. Hopefully they won’t, but if they do then it shouldn’t affect us much.”   
“Shouldn’t we help Windclan?”  
“Help them? And risk our own fur? No way!” Alderpaw scoffed. Rainmist looked over the two apprentices towards the distant moor.   
“If they ask, it’s up to Ripplestar to decide. It can be risky to pick sides.”   
“But, Thunderclan aren’t being fair,” Fawnpaw said.   
“You’re right, but still, we don’t want to become a target,” said Loudbird.  
Despite Poppypaw’s snobbery, Fawnpaw couldn’t help but think of her unborn siblings. She didn’t want to imagine Marigoldkit and Webkit starving.   
“But what if Thunderclan really are struggling? Wouldn’t giving them some extra prey stop any fight?”   
Rainmist paused, turning to her. “Fawnpaw, the other clans are not our responsibility. I don’t think Flystar would accept our help anyway, but if she did, who’s to say she won’t demand more? Sometimes, you give a cat a minnow and they demand a pike.”   
“Isn’t the snow gonna melt soon anyway? They’ll be fine,” said Alderpaw.   
“But what if they do attack Windclan?”   
“We’ll cross that stream when we get to it,” said Loudbird. “You don’t need to be such a worrier Fawnpaw. Everything will turn out alright. Clans rebound much faster than you’d think.” He gave a reassuring smile.   
“I don’t think Rainmist would be foolish enough to pick a fight in leaf-bare anyway,” Rainmist reassured.   
“She sure tried to. And Poppypaw agreeing with her, oh I could’ve clawed her ears-”  
“Alderpaw, enough,” Loudbird said. “We don’t pick fights at gatherings.”   
“Yeah I know.”  
“Mousebrain,” Fawnpaw teased. Alderpaw stuck his tongue out as her.   
After pushing through the reeds into camp, the two joined the other apprentices in their den. Minnowpaw’s ears pricked.   
“How was the gathering? Who was there? Was there drama?”   
“Oh yeah, there was drama,” Fawnpaw said. Alderpaw nodded as he kneaded his nest, fluffing up the moss.   
“Did something come from the Thunderclan border scent thing?” Cinderpaw asked. Her voice was hoarse, her cough must’ve been particularly bad today.   
“Yup.”  
“Oh what happened?” Frogpaw sounded excited, wriggling his haunches as if he were about to pounce.   
Fawnpaw explained, Alderpaw interjecting every so often. Mostly he was still angry at Poppypaw.   
“Oh Starclan.” Cinderpaw rolled her eyes.   
“I almost wish Thunderclan would just do something so we can wipe the forest floor with them, then maybe Flystar would chill out,” Minnowpaw said. Fawnpaw nodded.   
“Border fights are stupid, I don’t want them to do anything,” said Alderpaw.   
“Don’t you want any cool battle scars? Or to show Thunderclan how dumb they are?” Frogpaw asked.   
“No, it’s not worth it,” he snapped.   
“Alderpaw, are you okay?” Fawnpaw hesitantly laid her tail over his. He shook his head, taking a breath.  
“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Border fight just.. Y’know… with Reedfrost and all,” he stuttered. Fawnpaw nodded.   
“Oh yeah, I forgot.”  
“Reedfrost?” Frogpaw asked.   
Alderpaw swallowed hard. “I don’t know much, just what my mother told me. Shadowclan and Riverclan got into a fight, I’m not sure over what, maybe territory, maybe prey. But my father, Reedfrost, was involved. A Shadowclan cat was too brutal and… killed him. I barely even remember him.”   
“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Frogpaw whispered.   
“Did they figure out who killed him?” Minnowpaw asked. Alderpaw shrugged. Fawnpaw blinked.   
“Wait, I remember Loudbird talking about that battle with Sunfin. I think he thought Berrypaw and I were sleeping. It was… a tom? I think? I think he mentioned that he looked at him funny.” That wasn’t all he’d said. He mentioned the tom staring at him, not paying attention to the fact that his teeth were sunk into Reedfrost’s neck.   
Best not to tell Alderpaw that part.   
“I’m sure the tom who killed him got what was coming to him,” Cinderpaw said with a flick of her tail.  
“The only reason I’d want to get into a fight is to show that stupid cat some revenge.” His shoulders drooped. “Well, not really, but still.”   
Fawnpaw touched her muzzle to his shoulder. He sighed.   
“I think we should go to sleep. I’ve gotta make you eat sand at training tomorrow.”  
“There’s the Alderpaw we know,” Fawnpaw laughed. She curled up into her nest, anxiety suddenly growing tightly in her chest. Would she be shown more odd dreams? The conversation they’d just had certainly didn’t help.   
“Hit me with your best shot Starclan I guess,” she murmured under her breath.   
Sure enough, her hazy vision showed the blurry shape of the forest. She couldn’t make out where she was, the landscape nothing but colors and odd shapes. She parted her jaws. Every scent mingled into a confusing cacophony.   
She flicked her ear back, the overwhelming feeling someone was behind her too strong to ignore. She turned slowly, the landscape disorienting.   
It was him. Flintshade, clear as day. The sudden clarity hurt her eyes, as if she’d looked directly into the sun. His form flickered, lightly transparent like water, but at least she could identify him. His piercing amber eyes burned into her pelt.   
“F-Flintshade?”   
The tom nodded, his expression unreadable. He looked over Fawnpaw’s head. The sound of garbled yelling caught both their attention. Fawnpaw assumed she was seeing cats, their voices were nearly impossible to understand, but they sounded angry.   
Flintshade stared intently, as if he was understanding the scene unfolding in front of him.   
Maybe he was.  
The unmistaable howling of battle cries erupted, the cat shaped blurs tangling together, red staining the already hard to see landscape.   
“Flintshade, what is that?” Fawnpaw asked in a horrified whisper. His head didn’t move, but he looked… upset? Guilty?  
“This is,” he paused, finally looking down at Fawnpaw. “This is something I deeply regret.”   
“What?”   
“I-” He suddenly looked around. “I cannot maintain this vision any longer. I’m not strong enough.”  
“Starclan has limits?”  
He blinked. “Of course they do, but-”   
Fawnpaw woke up. She flexed her claws in frustration. What was the point of that? Why was she seeing Flintshade? Why did she care about some former Shadowclan cat in Starclan. Would he guide her to become leader?   
“Well he’s doing a lousy job of that if that’s what he’s doing,” she grumbled. “And why couldn’t my last dream have been that blurry? I know it’s wrong to speak ill of Starclan but… ugh.”   
She huffed, burying her nose under the moss. She just wanted to sleep without any weird dreams.   
Movement outside the den caught her eye. It seemed to glide by, almost glowing in the darkness. Carefully, Fawnpaw stepped over the denmates, determined to catch the intruder.   
“Flintshade?” She asked softly, getting a good look at his translucent body. She shook her head. He was still there. She bit down on her paw pad, sharp pain shooting through it. Flintshade still remained.  
“Okay, not dreaming.” She watched as he walked, his paws hovering just above the ground. He peeked into the warriors den, scanning quickly before moving on. He paused, looking around camp, narrowing his eyes.   
“What’s he looking for?” She pinned her ears back, more confused than irritated. His gaze landed on the elders den, his tail flicking. He started towards it. Fawnpaw looked around quickly, making sure nobody was watching her, before trotting after him. She wasn’t sure if he could see her, so she kept a few paces behind him. She poked her head in, watching Flintshade. He looked at Blackbriar, who’s rattling snore filled the den. Then, he turned his head, his expression softening when he saw Palebelly.   
“Finally, finally I’m strong enough to see you.” His voice was far off, echoing and hollow as if deep in a cave. He cast a weak light over her, like soft sunlight. He reached forward, his paw shimmering as it broke into mist, passing through Palebelly’s flank. Flintshade sighed heavily.   
“Of course, a cruel joke.” He gave a breathy, sarcastic laugh. “I wish I could see you soon, my love. Really see you.”   
“What?” Fawnpaw asked, a bit too loudly. Flintshade’s head shot up. He ran, going straight through the den wall. Palebelly slowly raised her head, blinking slowly.   
“Fawnpaw? Is that you dearie?” Her voice was also hoarse, much like Cinderpaw’s.   
“Uh, yeah. I um… couldn’t sleep. I had a weird dream.”   
“Ah, come for comfort eh?” She smiled softly, scooting over in her nest. Fawnpaw padded over, settling next to the she-cat. Fawnpaw could feel her ribs through her thin fur.   
I’ll get her some more moss tomorrow, I’ll bet she’s cold, Fawnpaw thought.   
“What was this dream?” Palebelly asked, grooming Fawnpaw’s ear and head to smooth down the fur.   
“I saw a lot of blurriness, and then… Flintshade.”   
Palebelly blinked. “This isn’t the first dream you’ve had of him, right?” Fawnpaw nodded.   
“I don’t know why I keep seeing him. Does he really need something from me?”   
Palebelly hesitated, her eyes darting around as she thought. “Can you keep a secret?”   
“Sure?” She tipped her head. Palebelly brushed her tail over Fawnpaw’s shoulders.   
“Flintshade and I were close, much closer than I think we should have been. We were young, and foolish. Eventually… I was expecting your father.”   
Fawnpaw stared at her paws, scrunching her face. “Flintshade is Loudbird’s father?”  
“Yes, he is.” She gave a soft, sad smile.   
“Why didn’t you tell Loudbird?”   
“It’s a lot of burden for a cat to have that weight on his shoulders. Pikescale was a fine father to him.”   
“But, that’s against the code.”   
“Yes, I know. Like I said, we were young and foolish. But I don't regret where my heart led me. I got Loudbird from it, and by extension you and your brother.” She lightly tapped Fawnpaw’s nose with her tail, chuckling lightly.   
“Did Flintshade know?”   
“I told him I was expecting, but we agreed to stop seeing each other for a while. Flintshade almost got caught several times. Introducing his son to him, well if somebody overheard-” She shook her head. “It was best to stay apart. I… I didn’t realize that I’d never get to see him again.”   
“Won’t you see him in Starclan?” Fawnpaw laid her paw over Palebelly’s. Her grandmother smiled.   
“Yes, hopefully.” She yawned. “Now, why don’t we get some sleep. You can stay if you’d like, ward off any more bad dreams.”   
Fawnpaw nodded, nestling against Palebelly as she drifted to sleep, too tired to even process what she’d been told.


	6. Chapter 6

Fawnpaw laid on flat rock, enjoying both her break from training and the warm sunlight. The snow was finally melting and the sun was shining a little brighter. Absently, she watched Marigoldkit and Webkit wrestle. Their fur stuck up, nothing more than tousled fluff balls.   
Fawnpaw groomed her shoulder, realizing just how long it’d been since she looked like that. When did the nursery scent finally leave? Or her fur become so thick and sleek?  
Mallowheart suddenly stood, padding across camp. She pushed past the reeds into the medicine cat den, her tail twitching anxiously. Fawnpaw looked back to her kits. They didn’t look sick. They jumped and wrestled with each other, squawking and mewling. Marigoldkit tipped her head, wrenching away from her brother to pounce on a moss ball.   
Sagestone and Berrypaw trotted over, following the brown and white she-cat. Fawnpaw angled her ears, straining to hear what was happening.   
“Marigoldkit! Webkit!” Mallowheart called. Webkit perked up his ears, looking back at his mother. Marigoldkit ignored her mother, continuing to attack the moss ball she had between her paws.  
Sagestone looked at the worried queen for a moment, then glanced around the camp. She grabbed a thin stick, carrying it back over.   
“Webkit, come here a moment,” she said. He padded to them, confused. Sagestone walked behind him as the kit stared at his mother, waiting for whatever they needed. Sagestone bent and snapped the stick right next to his ear.   
He jumped, mewling in protest as he pressed his ears against his head. Mallowheart gave his head a comforting lick before sending him back to play. She tapped Marigoldkit’s head, getting her attention.   
The small tortoiseshell blinked, tilting her head. She started watching a bee buzz around her head.  
Sagestone took half the broken stick, holding it right next to Marigoldkit’s ear, and snapped it further. Marigoldkit still watched the bee, completely unphased.   
Sagestone narrowed her eyes, thinking. She took the other half of the stick and broke it next to her other ear. No reaction. She looked back at her mother, as if she wanted permission to go back and play. Noticing the stick, she reached up to bat at it.   
Sagestone said something quietly before swishing her tail and turning towards her den. Mallowheart picked up her daughter and followed. Berrypaw stayed behind with Webkit.   
Fawnpaw pushed herself off the flat rock and joined her brother.   
“What’s going on?” Berrypaw pushed a moss ball for Webkit to pounce on.   
“Mallowheart came in all worried saying that Marigoldkit was acting funny. She won’t listen to her, isn’t starting to talk, and cries really loudly. Like, louder than any other kit. Sagestone thought she might be deaf.”   
“Oh.” Fawnpaw watched Webkit kick the moss ball, not sure what else to say.   
“Yeah… Sagestone is talking to Mallowheart, they need to bring it up to Ripplestar too.”   
“Why?”   
“Well, to figure out what to do about her, cause she might not be able to be a warrior.”  
“What? Why not? She hasn’t even had a chance yet, she’s still so little.”   
Berrypaw shrugged. “It’s up to Ripplestar, lots of cats like her in the past weren’t able to be warriors.”   
“That’s stupid and you know it.”   
“I mean, it was a lot of Thunderclan cats.”   
“Of course it’s Thunderclan,” Fawnpaw grumbled, her tail lashing once. Berrypaw’s whiskers twitched.   
“She wouldn’t be able to hear prey coming or battle commands or anything,” he pointed out.  
“But we aren’t lousy Thunderclan cats, I don’t hear the fish, I see them. Even on land I usually smell any prey before I hear it.”   
“That’s true, but what about battles?”   
“Uh,” Fawnpaw paused. “Well I don’t know. I’ve never been in a battle,” she said.   
“Thank Starclan for that,” said Berrypaw as he pushed the moss ball that rolled into his side. Webkit crouched, wiggling his hindquarters, and bounded after it.   
“I still think Marigoldkit should at least get a chance. If I were leader, I’d let her try.” It felt odd saything that, but frustration clawed at her that she couldn’t do anything.   
“This is really important to you, huh?” Berrypaw’s eyes widened, glimmering with amused confusion.   
“I guess so? I’m not sure why.” Why was this so important to her? What did she see so strongly in Marigoldkit?   
Sagestone and Mallowheart came out of the den, Mallowheart still holding her kit. Sagestone beckoned Berrypaw, who looked at a now falling asleep Webkit. Mallowheart looked worried.  
“I’ll take him to the nursery, Dappletuft is in there, right?” Fawnpaw asked. The queen nodded gratefully, disappearing into Ripplestar’s den along with the two medicine cats.   
Fawnpaw picked up Webkit, who gave a sleepy, confused chirp. The nursery smelled warm and comforting, Dappletuft’s soft breathing being the only sound. After training that morning, she’d gone into the nursery to nap and keep Mallowheart company. Fawnpaw set Webkit next to her in her nest. The kit nestled into her thick fur, his grey fur blending in with hers.   
I wonder why she doesn’t have kits? She loves them, Fawnpaw thought as she left the nursery.  
She saw Minnowpaw and Waspwing coming into camp after training. Minnowpaw’s head was held high as she carried a fairly plump carp. Even Waspwing looked proud. Minnowpaw caught Fawnpaw’s eye and opened her mouth, probably to talk excitedly about her impressive catch.   
Instead, she dropped her fish.   
Fawnpaw couldn’t help but laugh as Waspwing stared in disbelief and Minnowpaw scrambled to pick her carp back up.   
“Sorry!” She said with a muffled voice before she plopped the carp onto the fresh-kill pile. Waspwing sighed, almost smiling.   
“Is Dappletuft in there?” He gestured to the nursery.   
“Hmm? Oh yeah, she’s napping.”   
“Huh, alright then. Ya seen Sparkfur?” Fawnpaw shrugged.   
“Ah, well, thanks anyway.” He nodded to Minnowpaw before padding towards the warrior’s den.   
“Fawnpaw did you see the carp I caught? Isn’t it great that we can finally swim and fish in the lake? It’s still cold but I won’t turn into an icicle.”   
“Yeah, Rainmist is gonna take me out tomorrow, she thinks the lake is gonna warm up even more with the sun shining on it all day.”   
Minnowpaw nodded. “I heard that Plumberry’s gonna wait until all the snow is gone before Cinderpaw can swim at all.”   
“I don’t blame her.” Minnowpaw nodded again, her eyes focused on her paws.   
“I don’t know if she’ll become a warrior at the same time Frogpaw and I will.”   
“Oh, really?” Fawnpaw wasn’t sure what else to say. It was true that Cinderpaw was behind, unable to hunt or battle train for too long.   
“Yeah. What if she never becomes a warrior? She’ll be shoved into the elders den and be miserable.”  
“I didn’t realize you two were so close,” said Fawnpaw.   
“We aren’t, not really. Does that make me a bad sister? You and Berrypaw are so close.”  
Fawnpaw gave her friend’s ear a friendly lick. “No, Cinderpaw is difficult to be close to. I think when you’re a bit older you might be closer.”   
“You think?”  
Fawnpaw shrugged. “Maybe.” Minnowpaw nodded once more, then perked her head up. Fawnpaw turned her head, watching Sagestone, Berrypaw, and Mallowheart exit Ripplestar’s den. Ripplestar Then followed, heading to the elder’s den. Mallowheart tipped her head to Fawnpaw before taking her now sleeping kit to the nursery.   
“What’s going on?” Minnowpaw asked.   
“Marigoldkit might be deaf, they were figuring out what’s gonna happen to her.”   
“Oh, hmm.” Her tail swished.   
“Fawnpaw!” Berrypaw trotted over, whiskers twitching.   
“What happened?”   
“Ripplestar said we should keep an eye on her, see how she is. I told him what you were saying, about giving her a chance.”   
“She should have a chance,” Minnowpaw said. “J-just like Cinderpaw.”   
Berrypaw blinked. “Yeah. Speaking of, she needs to come take her herbs for her cough.”   
“Oh, I can go get her. I wanted to talk to Sagestone if she isn’t too busy,” said Fawnpaw.   
“Huh? Sure, are you okay?”   
“Yeah.” She trotted to the apprentice den. Cinderpaw sat on her nest, grooming her paw, every so often rubbing the already thin fur on her nose. Her eyes flicked upwards.   
“What?”   
“Berrypaw sent me, you need your herbs.”   
“Ugh, I hate those things. Why send you anyway? I’m not a kit.”  
“Cause I also need to see Sagestone.”   
Cinderpaw snorted, standing. She stretched deeply, joints audibly popping. “Well, you coming?”   
The two pushed past the reed curtain into the medicine den. Berrypaw already had the herb mix ready, which he pushed towards Cinderpaw.   
“We’re out of honey until newleaf, sorry.”   
“It’s… fine,” she said with a sigh. She gulped down the herbs, grimacing. She looked over at Fawnpaw and Berrypaw for a moment before turning to leave.   
“Thanks,” she muttered.   
Sagestone poked her head from the herb stores, dried leaves clinging to her whiskers.   
“Was that Cinderpaw? Did she-” She paused, seeing Fawnpaw. “Oh, hello. Did you need something?”   
“Yeah, I wanted to talk about a dream I had a bit ago. There wasn’t a good time to bring it up earlier.”   
“Ah, alright, tell me all about it.” She sat, wrapping her brown tail over her paws. Berrypaw began stripping leaves off a stalk, his ears angled forward to listen.   
“Well it was blurry, hard to make out. I saw that grey cat again, Flintshade. Then, a lot of red, blood I guess. But then he said something about not being strong enough for… something?”   
“Why does he keep showing up? Wasn’t he there last time?” Berrypaw asked.   
“Yes, why? Usually cats are visited by those who are important to them in one way or another. Or if they have an urgent message.” Sagestone’s tail thumped, she stared into space, lost in thought.   
Fawnpaw opened her mouth, but snapped it shut. She’d promised not to tell. Conflicting emotions burned in her chest. The code had already been broken, nothing to be done about it. But she felt guilty hiding it.   
“Fawnpaw! Did you hear me?” Berrypaw asked.   
“Huh? Um, no, sorry.”   
“Do you think it has to do with your leader thing?”   
“Maybe?”   
“A heightened connection to Starclan would check out with future leadership. But, a disappeared Shadowclan cat?”   
“Disappeared?” Berrypaw asked.   
“He was exiled wasn’t he? That’s what Palebelly says.” Fawnpaw of course already saw what happened to him, but played coy.   
“That’s what they say. Gossip travels, but you can really only ever believe Starclan,” Sagestone said. Berrypaw nodded thoughtfully.   
“What’s he want with you?” He asked.   
“Sometimes, spirits seek to guide or corrupt those destined for power. Flintshade was said to be a nuisance, a code breaker. I’d be wary of him next time he shows up.” Sagestone’s gaze and voice were deadly serious. Fawnpaw swallowed hard, slowly nodding.   
“Fawnpaw’s smart enough to not be corrupted,” said Berrypaw, almost offended. Sagestone smiled.   
“I know, I trust you.”   
Flintshade’s garbled scream, the gagging of him choking on his own blood, that was enough of a caution against breaking the code. To follow his pawsteps looked as if it meant a painful death.   
“Do you think he’s in the Dark Forest?” Fawnpaw asked softly.   
“I can’t say for sure, I don’t know what he’d have done to get sent there. You have to be a truly despicable cat to be sent there.”   
Fawnpaw silently let out a breath. If Flintshade probably wasn’t in the Dark Forest, Palebelly wouldn’t be sent there either.   
“Did that ease your worry? If it comes to it, you can always ask Palebelly, or even Blackbriar. Elders are known for wisdom.” Sagestone asked, looking over the herbs Berrypaw had been tending to.   
“I guess so,” said Fawnpaw. Sagestone gave a sympathetic blink.   
“You’ll figure yourself out, don’t rush to understand everything now. You’ve got your entire life to figure things out.”   
“I know.”   
“Sagestone! Oh thank Starclan you’re here.” Lizardfoot burst into the den, eyes wide and frantic.   
“Lizardfoot? Is everything alright?” Sagestone asked. Berrypaw jumped up, already scanning the herbs around him.   
“I-it’s Palebelly. Loudbird and I were both in there, and she suddenly started coughing really badly and… she passed out. Loudbird is still staying with her but-”   
“Okay, okay, breathe Lizardfoot. Berrypaw, get coltsfoot, juniper berries, catmint if we have it. Lizardfoot, here.” She scanned the herb store as Berrypaw searched through the plants and flowers. She placed light green leaves and placed them in front of the tabby. “Thyme leaves, they soothe anxiety. I should take some to Loudbird…”   
She hurried out of the den, thyme in her jaws. Berrypaw scrambled after her, holding a hastily thrown together leaf wrap.   
Starclan, they’ve been busy today, she thought before anxiety gripped her mind and stomach completely.   
“S-she’ll be fine, Sagestone knows what she’s doing,” Lizardfoot stammered, seeing Fawnpaw’s face grow pale. “Why, when I was still an apprentice, Palebelly fought her way out of a frozen patch of the lake, holding her breath for so long I was sure she must’ve been carried by Starclan themselves. She was a tough mentor then, and she’ll be tough now.”   
Fawnpaw was sure the warrior was more reassuring herself than anyone else. Other than Loudbird, Lizardfoot was the cat who was closest to Palebelly. Fawnpaw didn’t think the mentor and apprentice bond ever weakened between them.   
The two she-cats padded out of the den into the clearing. Blackbriar laid just outside the elders den, tail twitching nervously as he glanced back, trying to see inside. Sunfin sat with him, also looking in.   
“Mama?” Fawnpaw asked, sitting by her. She turned.  
“Oh, hello Fawn.” She absently licked Fawnpaw’s ear.   
“How come you aren’t in there with Loudbird and Palebelly?”   
“We’re staying out of Sagestone’s way,” said Blackbriar. “I told Palebelly to go to the medicine den when she started feelin’ sick.”   
“Why didn’t you make her?” Fawnpaw asked, her ears starting to flatten.   
“Ya think she’d listen ta me?”   
“What if she dies? Why didn’t you try harder?” She snapped, fear and anger bubbling over.   
“Fawnpaw! Don’t yell at poor Blackbriar, this isn’t his fault. If Starclan wants Palebelly…” She paused to take a breath. “Then there’s nothing we can do.”   
“But… but she can’t die! She can’t!” There was so much she still needed to ask her. And how could she miss her becoming a warrior? Palebelly didn’t even know she was going to be leader.   
Sunfin pulled Fawnpaw closer, soothingly grooming her forehead. “I know dear, I know. But life is just like that. We were blessed by Mallowheart’s kits, but conversely we may lose Palebelly.”   
Blackbriar nodded solemnly. “Yes… even if I had told Sagestone-”  
“She could’ve not been sick!”  
Blackbriar’s mouth hung open, then he looked away, ears lowering. Guilt and tears pooled in his eyes.   
“Fawnpaw, enough. This will be hard on us all.” Sunfin’s stern voice shocked shame into Fawnpaw. It was all too much. She buried her face into her mother’s chest.   
A hush had fallen over the entire camp. Mallowheart and Dappletuft kept the kits in the nursery. The senior warriors talked in muted whispers. Fawnpaw wasn’t sure how long she and her mother sat there waiting.   
Sagestone cleared her throat, her eyes clouded. “Um, you three can come in.”   
“Is Palebelly?” Sunfin hesitated, not wanting to finish the sentence. Sagestone shook her head slowly.   
Fawnpaw almost didn’t want to follow. She wanted to run, maybe to the Moonpool to yell at Starclan themselves. Maybe into the lake to feel the water. Maybe out of the territory, just to run.   
The den felt dark and stuffy, emotion thick like fog. Loudbird sat hunched over, Berrypaw next to their father, holding his paw on Palebelly’s flank.   
Fawnpaw crept forward, her pawsteps feeling all too heavy. Berrypaw glanced at her, eyes glazed over. Unused herbs littered the ground around his paws. He leaned against Fawnpaw, something he used to do as a young, jumpy kit.   
Palebelly looked like she was simply sleeping, stretched out to soak up the sunlight filtering through the cracks in the reed walls and ceiling. However she looked sallow and thin, her dull fur clinging limply to her bones. When seeing her ribs, Fawnpaw realized her flank didn’t rise and fall.   
She was dead.   
Maybe Flintshade was waiting for her.


End file.
